All Mine
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: When his childhood friend disappears in a neighboring Kingdom, Hans and his twin sister sail in search. They find her alive but in the clutches of the new Arendelle ruler: The Snow Queen. First Multi-chapter fic. Elsanna. M for later chapters. Contains death/blood, swearing etc.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. Plus anything 'Dark' themed related too. Please be nice and a little patient for chapters. Thank you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gone But Never Forgotten<strong>

Stonewall was the capital city to the kingdom south of its closest neighbours and made up completely of islands grouped together. Some were close enough to have stone bridges connecting them while the rest were only a short boat trip apart. Stonewall was the biggest city and the most developed as it also contained the main trading port the kingdom held. A dozen ships would pass through daily with cargo being unloaded and more traded before the wind hit their sails once more.

In the centre of the city was the Royal Castle. Home to the largest family those waters had ever seen. Of course no one was really bothered as there was nearly enough children for each of the islands the kingdom was made of.

"You're all weird!" an outcry from a child.

"No we aren't!" another outcry only from two different sources.

"Your names are weird and it's confusing! Cobus…Felix…Yorick…Barthol….Something!"

Down in the small courtyard on the western side of the castle, where the winter's snow was piled up were three young children dressed warmly for their days activities. One a young girl with strawberry blonde hair was bundled up in fur cloth and a woollen head cover to keep away the cold as she'd been jumping into the snow, if the build-up on her arms were any hints. Two slightly older looking ones were standing a little further away, by appearance alone they were obviously related as they shared common facial features. A boy and a girl whose attire clearly stated they were of higher nobility. Given their location it could easily be said they were royal.

"Anna, we've been over this. You don't have to remember all their names. It's alright" the older girl gently spoke.

"But but but…my papa said I have to be respectful. I can't be if I don't know their names" the young girl, Anna began to sniffle.

"You don't have to. We're your friends you only have to remember our names" the boy spoke confidently as he folded his arms and grinned. His feminine look-a-like only raised a brow.

"Promise?" Anna whipped her face with her gloved hands. The older girl closed the few steps to give the blonde a hug.

"Promise Anna, besides we have the bestest names anyway. Well maybe not Hans…"

"Hey!" Hans yelled in their direction causing the girls to giggle uncontrollably. The lone boy just pouted at his obvious exclusion.

"Thank you Irena, Hans. You guys are the bestest friends ever" Anna hugged the older girl once more before dashing off to the nearest snow pile.

Hans and Irena of the Southern Isles were the youngest of the Royal family and the only twins their bloodline had in many generations. With twelve older brothers taking on all the royal duties they were the most fun-loving and adventurous children in the castle. Their thirteenth birthday came along and a grand celebration was held but the two didn't care for the formalities or any of those snobbish adults. No, they found the one person who by far was the most interesting person there, besides themselves. Anna Bjorgman, the only daughter of Joseph Bjorgman, who was known as an excellent trader and a master of reindeer training. The two were welcomed to the celebration by the King when he heard Joseph would be in the Isles for a while and they had business to discuss.

The children connected instantly. Jokes, games and food built a strong friendship that went further than simple status or titles. Nearly every day the castle staff could find the young nobles deserting their lessons to play outside with their friend, the reindeer girl. Anna told the twins about her life of living all over the place because of her father's career. She told of exotic lands and shimmering seas like stories from her favourite book. She admitted that she missed staying in one place as she never had any real friends before meeting the two. In return Irena told her all about what it was like living in the castle and learning all the 'important stuff' while Hans taught her about sword fighting he himself had just started and the history of their kingdom. The trio of friends were never more excited to hear from the King himself that Joseph had agreed to live in Stonewall for a few years, centring his trade post there. All the twins cared about was that Anna would stay too. They'd never have to part.

"Didn't anyone find something for his hair?" Anna spoke as she concentrated at the task at hand.

"No, but I have pebbles for his front. Find anything Hans?" Irena looked over to her brother who was shifting through the light snowy pathway.

"Not yet. Maybe some twigs?" Irena nodded her head at the thought. The three were building a snowman like they did every day when it was nearly time for Anna to leave for the night. It became a small ritual after the girl proclaimed her love for Snowmen. Anna was putting the final touches to the face of the man she now called Christopher.

"I wish I could've seen Arendelle in winter…" Irena looked up from her work to the teal eyed girl.

"Arendelle? That kingdom across the sea?" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, papa took us there to see the family again but it was summer. I only ever remember going there in summer. I always wanted to see what it would be like all covered in snow" she smiled at the snowman in thought.

"One day Anna, I'll take you there!" Hans proclaimed proudly. He'd collected a handful a short twigs and some longer branches.

"Really?"

"Really…?" both girls replied, one in excitement; the other in doubt. The prince grinned.

"Yeah. When we're older and we can finally leave here we'll go see Arendelle in the snow"

"We'll all go, Irena too yeah?" She swore Anna had to be defying laws of nature to be this adorable. Looking into those eyes Irena felt like she was melting from the inside out.

"Of course Anna, I wouldn't dream of letting you go without me" Anna jumped about in overflowing smiles and hugs all round. She was an endless ball of energy that could bring a smile to everyone's face with only a glance of her signature toothy grin. The Princess ignored her brother's pouting face to return to the unfinished snowman. Soon dusk was upon them and a guard came to escort Anna home. Waving goodbye the three young ones couldn't wait for another day to start. Another day together.

* * *

><p>Five glorious winters came and went upon the Southern Isles and as time passed so did change. The city grew with its people and the Royal family grew as well. The previous King had passed on and now the eldest of the lot sat upon the throne as Vikas the First. The royal brothers grew up and into their posts as Lords of the provinces, each taking his awaiting place on an island, ready to serve their King. Hans had grown into a tall handsome young man. Bordering on his second decade he was the image every royal man wished to achieve. Mastered his sword skills, became a wise scholar and voice for his people. He of course could never outshine his sister though.<p>

Irena, the first and only Princess of the kingdom became an image of beauty, sophistication and grace. Much like her brother, she excelled in her studies and even won over a few more neighbouring officials when aid was needed. Hans exclaimed that between them, no one could resist their charms. Irena had to agree.

Those five years had also done well to their childhood friend and now a highly regarded trainer; Anna Bjorgman. She grew into a lovely young woman with a rather curvy body, light tanned skin and freckled face. She grew her hair long and kept it tied away in buns or on rare occasions braids when the time called for it. Anna enjoyed her younger teen years and the freedom her father gave her. In doing so she found her own gifted touch to the animals she grew up alongside and with her father's guidance she learnt the art of trade to become one of the best the southern oceans had ever seen. But with her age did come some wisdom.

Anna saw that as the years past her father looked out to the sea more and more. His longing to return to his old trading life was slowly taking its toll. She knew he had settled down here for her and her growing friendship with the youngest royal siblings but the girl couldn't stop the guilty feeling at knowing she is the cause of her father's anguish. He had given up for her and now it was time to return the favour.

Saying those words to her best friends was the hardest thing Anna ever had to do. Their faces went from confusion to crestfallen then heartbroken when they realised what it would mean between them. Anna was to leave once again with her father to travel across the blue but maybe they would see each other again. At least that is what Anna hoped.

The sailors were placing the last items onto the ship one by one. Orders were given for men to make sure everything as correctly organised, ready to sail and plans checked. Standing at the dock the trio were stuck in a silence none of them knew how to break. It was obvious the two didn't want Anna to leave and Anna didn't want to have to say goodbye, so instead she said nothing at all. Giving them both tight hugs and once last toothy smile she had yet to grow out of, the trader's daughter boarded the ship and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Hans sat in the library reading quietly while his sister sat opposite him doing small embroidery. She had picked up the small hobby after Anna had told her she found the designs so beautiful and articulate but wouldn't dare to try it herself. Irena promised she'd make the girl one someday and she did as a birthday present last summer. The Princess never did manage to drop the talent. The two were used to silence when it was just them alone, it was a comfort in knowing they both were in the same boat regarding their feelings. Unfortunately others didn't see it the same way.<p>

Walking into the room at a swift stride was the King himself. Han's stood to welcome his brother politely but stopped when he saw his brother had a rather sorrow filled expression. Irena noticed it also as she stood beside her chair. Vikas stopped before them looking confused, hurt and very pale.

"Are you alright brother?" Hans couldn't fathom what had his brother so worried.

"It is not I that is unwell Hans…" Vikas had to clear his throat more than twice, trying to build the courage to say what needed to be said.

"Surely it cannot be that bad…can it?" Irena had moved to the Kings side and placed a soothing hand upon his arm.

"I don't know how to say it other than as I have heard it myself. News has just come in on the ship that ported this morning. The King of Arendelle had been dethroned and hasn't been seen in almost three years. Arendelle has been under the rule of another and now it has cut off all ties with us involving all trade agreements. I'm sorry you two but…" Vikas had to stop himself again at the looks his siblings were giving him. A millions thoughts would pass through their minds at this news but he had to give it himself.

"It cannot be possible…a new ruler without us knowing? For three years? But how…?" Hans shook his head not believing it.

"Please…no" Irena collapsed back into her seat.

"I'm sorry, but there has also been no word from Joseph or the ship he sailed on. I don't know what happened to Anna but I do know…"

"What?! Please Vikas! If it's about Anna please tell us!" Hans had never before raised his voice against his brother, never mind his King.

"Their ship would've arrived before we got this news. They are in Arendelle somewhere…and…the new Ruler, they say she has magic. Dark magic. Covered the seas in ice and blocked ships from entering with just a flick of her hand…I'm afraid all of Arendelle and its citizens are at her mercy"

"No…Anna" Hans sounded like a broken echo, repeating the same words over and over and he fell back into his chair. Irena looked between her brother's before closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short chapter, not really developed story that came to mind because I'm getting reviews and PM's from people wanting to read multi-chapters. I figured I'd give it a shot. Got a busted foot at the moment, what else can I do but sit around writing stories. *shrug* Updates should be about once a week (or more if lucky).<strong>

**Let me know what you think. Reviews appreciated greatly. **

**Midmoon Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>Old and New Faces<strong>

**Two years later**

Hans stood at the bow of his ship, arms folded while he glared out to the towering wall of ice. There was little swell in the ocean on that sunny day and the Prince was growing rather impatient as he and his men were forced to wait until something happened. For months since the dreading news came from his brother, ships were sent one after the other to destroy or in some way get through the towering structure of un-melting ice.

It was dark magic, he knew it was. That blasted Queen put the thing there to keep everyone out of "Her" kingdom. The auburn haired man scowled at the thought. 'How dare she assume this will stay hers after the treachery she has committed' his first thoughts when reports came back that there was no way through the wall. No cannon could penetrate it nor shear through any layers. The wall simply stayed strong and undefeatable. For two years Arendelle became but a ghost land to the neighbouring countries; no ships left its waters and the high mountain passes were too dangerous to attempt on foot with the snow and wolf activity growing higher.

"I hope brother you will not scowl at it forever. The winds change so commonly here" the Princess Irena came to a stop at his side, her own patience wearing thin at the inactivity.

"We have been stranded here for far too long. I say it is all a trick. A tempt on us and our dignity" Hans replied without breaking his gaze from the monster.

"Then we wouldn't be the only ones humiliated by this 'trick'. Others have arrived" she was right. Not far off their starboard side two ships anchored themselves to calmly wait for whatever reason they were summoned there.

"Weselton. I am not surprised to see them here. That daft headed man always looks for some gain to himself. When will he learn he will never stand higher than his post" the Royal family had met the Duke of Weselton a few times through the years. A short man with thinning hair and a rough attitude; seemed to think he was worth more than his place; the twins distained him for it.

"Maybe the same day he realises no one believes that hair on his head is actually real" Irena had to laugh at her own joke. The amount of times that toupee has nearly fallen off during important events was becoming ridiculous to track. "But his appearance does give some assurance brother. He would not present himself if the letter wasn't real" Hans had to admit it was true.

More than six days before the voyage, King Vikas had received a personal letter from an unknown source but it retained a rather interesting seal. The contents were simply an address from the new council of Arendelle stating they would welcome trading ships from a select few kingdoms into their port for one week in hopes to 'coax' a more peaceful settlement. Hans assumed they just didn't want their walls to be continuously attacked by ships. Was it possible they could've done some damage if they thought to make such a deal? Glancing back to the intimidating blockade, he reconsidered his initial thought.

"It said one ship's worth of trade. It didn't say anything about not welcoming 'Ambassadors' now did it dear sweet sister?" Hans smirked as they locked their identical green eyes.

Irena had to silently compliment her brother's quick thinking mind. She had to admit the letter said nothing about any noble's banned from joining their ships in the trade but Irena did have to wonder what the result from such a brave action would be. The Princess knew deep in her soul that Hans had really just wanted any opportunity to seek about answers concerning their darling little Anna. She had fared better than her twin in accepting that they may never know what happened, as the girl should've arrived at the port when the take-over was underway. Maybe there was a chance she lived but Irena prepared herself for when the news would come either way.

"Something's happening! Look"

Snapping out of her thoughts to look where Hans was pointing, she gasped. The wall has begun to shake tremendously and a crack was forming in the middle of the wall. It grew slowly to cover the entire heigth before everything stilled. The royal siblings were suddenly launched backwards as the ship gave a sudden jerk, swaying awkwardly with the rushing water. The crew had to hold tightly to anything stabilised in hopes of not going overboard. Irena grasped the railed firmly to regain her footing, not expecting to see the wall come alive by itself. Where the small crack had originated, a chasm was slowly expanding to part the ice. The barricade was opening like a gate and the waters were rushing into the gap faster than an overflow bathtub.

What felt like hours until the vessel finally returned to its stillness as the ocean calmed. Hans got to his feet a little uneasily before checking over the railing to the crew. Only a few seemed to have sustained injury but the mass was alright. Helping his sister to her feet again the two saw the other ships raise anchor, preparing to enter the now open fjord.

"Captain!" the prince called over his shoulder.

"Ae sir" a reply came from an elderly man who barked orders for them to hoist their own anchor and be underway.

"Hans, I'm starting to think this journey is more dangerous than effective. We don't know what to expect in there" Irena looked up to try and get her uncertainty across but his eyes remained on the opening.

"I expect to find out what that retched woman did to Anna…"

"And how do you imagine accomplishing that task? You think the woman will know everything that happened during her uprising? How exactly do you imply you get into the castle in the first place?" Irena was starting to remember her brother was a stubborn one. A trait they shared like much else.

"I will find a way in. I always find a way Irena. Why question me now? After all this wa…" Hans lost his voice to the passing wind. Their ship had passed on through the entrance last and the first view of Arendelle in over two years was that of white.

"It's…it's…"

"Snow…In summer?"

* * *

><p>Arendelle was in a state of winter Hans had never witnessed before. Snow was piled up on every surface available, ice hung from metal railings and roof edges and every citizen was bundled up in fur coats as they went about their day. However something did not sit right with Hans, everything was too perfect. An even amount of snow sat upon the sloping tiles without moving an inch. Every icicle was the same shape and size no matter where he looked. He could hardly feel the cold temperature under his own coat and the material wasn't thick at all.<p>

Discreetly, the Prince made his way through the building crowds as the ships made port. He took the first chance in leading his sister away from the traders and into the city market. No citizen paid the nobles any mind as they continued on their routinely day to day tasks. Irena was finding herself captivated by how the city had made use of the present cold and ice. The crystal like substance was almost an added decoration to the buildings and other structures including the central fountain which surprisingly continued its water flow using the ice forms as a system rather than a hindrance. She did notice her brother had something much heavier on his mind as he seemed to see the castle in the distance. She had to clutch his arm tightly to bring his eyes back to the moment.

And at the moment it was needed.

Without the royals noticing their actions had caught the eye of certain folk, just not the people they wanted to meet. Irena caught one man edging his way round citizens without breaking eye contact on their location. Soon as she saw her looking at him he moved swiftly. Within moments they were surrounded by tall, heavy built men all wearing the same dark furred cloth. Their faces were half covered and they carried pickaxes at their waists.

"It seems there is some sort of trouble gentlemen. I promise you we were simply…" Irena spoke softly before being interrupted.

"Silence" was their only reply by one of the rather ungentlemanly like figures. Their next action made the royal siblings believe they were raised in a barn and going by appearance alone that could be possible. Roughly handled by the strangers they were briefly searched then forced into a brisk walk, Hans was beginning to see why no one would ever want to visit such a place. From their attire alone, the ruffians should've figured that they were not your average trader or guest. In fact the knowledge they were in the presence of such royalty only made them act more aggressive. Taking the wise option of remaining silent to the treatment, Hans inclined his sister to do so as they were told while being lead to the castle.

The power piece of the kingdom, once a symbol to the people was now a looming stone, casting a giant shadow. Hans took in every inch of the castle as they walked onwards. The stone was worn on the outside, signifying its age. There was little to no damage anywhere, telling him it had not seen battle, so then how did its previous master be over powered when it was a near perfect shield. The twins weren't surprised to see the building ice along the wall arches as they drew closer, however they were stuck with a powerful heart stopping shiver when they passed through the gates. Hans felt his breath coming faster, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and his hands shaking uncontrollably. He felt like the castle was stealing all heat including that within him. Looking to his sister he could tell she was fairing no better. At another push onwards the group passed through the silent courtyard and into the belly of the beast.

* * *

><p>The first thing Irena noticed about this castle was it held no decorations, no high portraits, no colours of kings past or ruling parties. Instead a faint glow seemed to hover off the walls and floor, she could see perfectly well but it only made the place gloomy and uninviting. It was the first time she noticed her breath was coming out in a fog and her fingertips were aching; Irena was starting to think that winter itself had made this place its home. Releasing a shivered sigh she felt her esteemed escort finally stop in the middle of what she assumed was the throne room. Before them was darkness, there was no candles or natural light streaming through high glass. The twins felt they had found an abyss.<p>

"Well…I do hope my eyes deceive me. I hope it is not 'Royalty' that stands before my throne" a soft flowing voice whispered from the walls. Hans fought the urge to look over his shoulder in case the speaker was behind but that would be improper. Instead his clutched his fists to relieve his hidden anxiety.

"Ma'am. They were found wandering the market area. I say they came with one of the ships. Unwelcome lot too" a tall man spoke from the Prince's left side, the assumed leader of the bunch.

"I am glad you caught them before anymore mayhem would've followed in their wake. You may go. I'm sure you have more important things to do…" Hans waited for some sort of reply but he didn't hear anything. Turning sharply he found the men had just disappeared into thin air.

"Oh don't look so alarmed, I will not harm you. Oh but where are my manners? I must first introduce myself" a swirl of glowing snow moved through the air at its own will and in its wake illumination came upon the darkness in the form of hovering illuminated crystals. The royal twins got the first glance of the new throne keeper.

Sitting leisurely upon a tall jagged throne of black ice on a raised dais was a stunningly beautiful woman. Glorious curves accented perfectly by an icy slimming dress, revealing a generous amount of skin of her chest, shoulders and with a long tear of the side, her toned legs. Ice crafted heals adorned her feet as did a uniquely crafted headdress that crossed her brow and almost wove itself through her sleeked pale blonde hair. Irena couldn't decide if it was more of a warped crown or an odd tiara, neither of which seemed to matter as the woman smoothed her braided hair over a shoulder and settled once more setting her sapphire eyes on them. She smiled.

"Royals. Oh? Same family no less. Hmm you must be twins. Ah I know! You are from that Southern Kingdom are you not?" the seated woman gently traced her fingers on the arm of her throne. Small scrapings of ice broke off to float about her hand on an unseen wind.

"Please you must forgive us your Highness" Hans took the opening to speak politely for them both "You seem to know of us and yet we know little of you. Would you not indulge us?"

"Hmm now why should I do that? After the effort I put into my gates to keep the ones like you out of my kingdom. I think I should just hand you over to my men, they would love to take care of all this for me" Hans saw the malice behind those glowing eyes. He didn't know if he could talk his way out of this one.

"Your Majesty, please. All I ask is that you give us mercy. We know nothing of your laws nor rule. If our stay here would be of inconvenience towards you or your people we would be more than happy to leave" Irena appealed to everyone's better nature. It didn't seem to work.

"Mercy? Intrude on my Kingdom and you want mercy? Such bold statements. I do wonder what I shall do with you…"

"Let me have them your Majesty" a man spoke from the shadows. The seated monarch smirked.

"Oh I should know you are always lurking in the dark Kristoff. Join us so we may see your face yes?" a gruff snort was the reply but indeed a man walked forward. He was tall, broad and well-muscled. His clothing was of thick fur like the previous men however his was stained black and had more to its accent stitching. He also had two pickaxes at his waist instead of the one. He didn't bother turning his gaze from the Queen.

"I'll make use of them. The Reindeer need more practise. I'm sure she'll be about to ask for more any minute…"

"Speak of a snowflake and she shall appear. Isn't that correct?" Hans was confused at who she was referring to. No one else had entered the room, especially from the main door. He would've heard any sound of someone else approaching. This enchanted castle would cause him endless unease. A soft giggle did snap the twin's attention to the right of the throne as the sound didn't come from the blonde woman but they knew who from.

"I know you use your magic to do that Elsa. You cheat every time. Don't deny it" the familiar sight of strawberry hair nearly sent Irena into tears.

"Anna…?" the mentioned girl turned her head and the realisation of there being guests. Her eyes widened.

"Hans…Irena? What are you doing here? How did you?" her voice was more that of confused than happiness, it made the Princess uneasy.

"They came with their ship Anna. I did send word as I promised" the blonde turned Anna's attention back to her with a soft touch under the chin. "You know them it seems. Well perhaps I will let them stay longer…If it pleases you?" she spoke only to the girl as she closed the distance between them slowly.

"Yes. Very much so. Thank you Elsa"

"I expect your gratitude in full later" Elsa smiled before placing a kiss to her check then released the girl. Standing, she levelled her gaze onto the twins before speaking. Her voice echoing through the ice around them.

"You wish to know who I am. I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, the new ruler of this frozen land. Do well to remember it as I do not give second chances and I especially do not like Royal blood"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of the story so far. I do have the plot set out and the weekly updates are a given. Promise that. Plus other stories are nearly done too. Reviews are welcome. Thanks. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the great reviews! Really keeps me writing when I get into a block. If you haven't noticed by now the POV is really by all the characters in some way but not too personalised and it can switch around suddenly. I hope it's not too confusing. Now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh How Things Have Changed<strong>

Irena was silent as the grave while she witnessed the scene before her. Anna, her long-time friend and the only girl she really let into her heart was alive. Actually alive. She somehow had survived for two years here in the frozen landscape. Not that she was too surprised by that fact alone; the girl could survive anything even falling through ice. But childhood memories were not meant to be at the front of her mind right now. Anna was alive, that was better than anything they could've hoped for but, she wasn't free. The Princess switched her gaze to that of the seated woman, the Snow Queen. Her demeanour had changed, she wasn't an overpowering monarch anymore and it was almost like she had nothing to prove. It seemed she forgot all about them now her gaze had moved to…

It was almost an instinctive move to snap her head at her brother who had nearly taken a step forward. Grabbing his wrist to inforce he did not move, Irena could tell his mind was reeling. The girl he had felt for had finally reappeared before him. She almost shed a tear for her twin, the girl may have been alive but she was not his, she never was. Unfortunately Irena knew her brother would never understand that. She let her gaze to what had bothered her bother so much; the Queen had left her throne to stand just within the light within inches of Anna. She couldn't hear anything but their lips were moving; whispering was never a good sign. Sounds of scuffing shoes reminded them both they still had other company, Kristoff who looked rather miffed. Can't win them all it seems.

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't believe her lucky stars, though she didn't really have any but maybe she'd like some if they lead to things such as this. Her best friends here! They were all together again! This was going to be the best day ever. Well maybe second best day…she couldn't forget that day she spent outside in the snow with Elsa…or that time with Kristoff who showed her how to…Never mind! It'll still be a great day. Before having the chance to run off like she normally would, Elsa snatched her aside for a moment as her Head Guard watched over their two guests. The younger woman looked up the short height difference.<p>

"I want this to be very clear Anna. I don't like them here" Elsa was glaring hard as teal eyes connected with her own.

"I get it. Royals and the noble people. Yeah. But like you said with the trading ships, it's only a week. They were my only friends from childhood, well the only ones that I could stay with for longer than a month. Please Elsa, give them a chance yes? For me?" she smiled at the blonde woman. Elsa tilted her head away.

"I will give them a chance only because I can deal with them later. You may go for now Anna, but you have duties this evening. I will not allow you to slack off because you have…'guests'" the Queen forced the last word a little.

"Promise. We'll be back in time for dinner"

"I will not have those…people at my table" Elsa was beginning to become upset at the girl's favour towards the two.

"But it's being polite. Please?" Anna instantly stopped her drawl of the word when she felt sharp icy nails at her throat. The Queen held her chin securely upwards, exposing her throat. The air around them dropped a few degrees.

"Remember to whom you belong. I will not say it twice Anna…" Elsa whispered into a reddening ear before releasing her. "Go, nightfall will be fast tonight. Kristoff" The man in question left his post and a lingering glare before following his Queen out of the room. Anna released a sigh before descending the dais.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, had to clear up some…stuff" Anna had her breath squeezed out of her in a rib breaking hug from the Princess.

"Oh Anna, we've missed you"

"I've missed you guys too. It's been so long, how's home? And your brothers? I'm positive I can name them all now. Even in order" she grinned. Irena took a step back and just shook her head while smiling.

"Oh Anna. Please never change" the strawberry blonde just looked puzzled.

"Huh? Change? I don't think I have…well Kristoff said I'm not exactly how I was but…"

"Anna will never change. Still the sweet playful girl we know. If not slightly clumsy" Hans took a step forward to the two but thought better than to make the same move as his sister. It would be uncalled for and rather insulting but Anna didn't seem to see it that way and took it upon herself to hug the tall man. Irena watched as her brother's eyes went from shocked to happiness and then content. A rather bold move on the girl's part; all things considering.

"Yeah, I'm sure we've all changed some" Anna grinned making the twins happy at seeing that old smile once more. "I mean it has been years and I've been so busy here. I guess with the no ships thing letters weren't possible" she seemed to go off with the thought. Hans snapped out of his little state.

"But Anna, how have you survived all this time? I mean this place isn't right. It's snowing in summer!" Irena had to frown at her brother's rather brash behaviour.

"Survived? You're weird Hans. I live here now, happily with my family too. We have a giant farm here for all the animals. Come I'll show you" Anna took his hand to lead him out of the room, Irena following close behind.

The Princess made note of where their friend was leading them. Leaving the castle she turned another way from the main gate and headed through a small courtyard until they exited the castle estate through a smaller side entrance. The thin pathway lead down to a small structure, by the smell Irena assumed it was the Royal Stables however as soon as they stepped into the building she was surprised to find no horses at all. Young stall hands were moving about with hay stacks throwing some into each pen occupied by the animals but instead of seeing the long face of an equine a tall, sharp horned cervine grazed on the fresh food it was just given.

"They're all…reindeer" Irena spoke softly. The teal eyed woman grinned.

"Of course. What else do you think my family trains? In Arendelle horses can't work in the snow all the time because they're not suited for it. So all labour work is done by our reindeer" she looked mighty proud of herself after saying that. The twins nearly chuckled as she struck an adorable pose in her pride.

"I cannot say I'm surprised Anna. After all it is you. So I am assuming this is what you wanted to show us?" Hans replied. He was disheartened when Anna let go of his hand.

"Well not just this. I'm going to show you all of Arendelle! Well maybe not all of it, cause there is a lot to see and I even doubt it could all be seen in one day but, I think we could get through most of it today. But then again I did promise Elsa we'd be back by sundown so we have to hurry and see all the important places. Well I think important anyway so let's go!" Grinning widely Anna walked on down to the far end of the stables. A young teen stopped his work to bow slightly, he moved to the side and opened a stall on the left to which Anna stopped at.

"My beauty! Come here Eirlys. Who's a good girl? Wanna go out today? Yes we do" Anna held her arms out wide to hug the massive neck of the animal. A large white reindeer stepped out of its stall to nuzzle against the trainer happily. The royal twins had never seen such a beast before. Sure they had seen reindeer of its size but the colouring and those large antlers were astonishing if what slightly deadly. The animal, Eirlys looked at them through its deep dark eyes before snorting a puff of air. Anna grinned.

"Come we'll have a sled ready then we can see everything!"

* * *

><p>"That's another of the large greenhouses. I think it's used for the mass of our corn…or was it grain…? Anyway, there are lots of them and they all do the same thing!" Anna continued to ramble on every little detail she could remember about Arendelle as the trio went on their sled ride. She was a very enthusiastic tour guide and seemed to enjoy going on about every little thing she knew. They had seen what used to be farmland now home to herds of reindeer, the kingdom's main resource to odd structured buildings at the base of the North Mountain where, as Anna confusingly explained is where they grew all their food. Irena had to wonder if the girl even knew what she was talking about. 'How could anyone grow food in a building made of ice?'<p>

Hans remained polite through the trip. He nodded to her explanations and grinned at her enthusiasm. Everything she was telling him went right over his head however. He truthfully didn't really care how Arendelle had survived two years isolated, or how they created such engineering ideas no scholar would ever consider. The Prince was revelling in the mere presence of the young woman he had longed for since he could remember to think of anything else. Expect for that name that kept drilling itself into his consciousness. Elsa.

It seemed when Anna wasn't talking about the kingdom she was talking about the Queen. What that woman had done for the citizens, how she kept the wolves within the forest or using her 'magnificent' powers she kept Arendelle under the light fall of winter's beauty. Hans saw nothing but how that tyrant had corrupted his friend's innocent mind with outrageous lies and won over her loyalty through graces he had yet to uncover. She continued to speak about her even after they finished their ride in the later hours of the day.

"I don't know how she got the idea but it works! I was in awe at how smart she is…" Anna gently brushed the soft fur of her reindeer before closing off the stall, facing the waiting royals once more.

"I myself am intrigued by her many inventive ideas. Certainly never seen such things before" Hans glared at his sister discreetly to which she obviously ignored. Irena didn't care for his petty emotions building up over the topic of conversation. She had Anna back and their friendship still so strong, there was no way the Princess would forsake this chance, not even for her brother.

"Did you know the snow and ice will never melt?" Anna was nearly jumping with excitement as she led them out of the stables, returning up the path they first travelled earlier that day. The two young ladies had hooked arms as they walked on through the light snowed path. Hans strode confidently behind them at a reasonable distance, still able to hear them perfectly well but just enough to 'watch' them uninterrupted. This was his chance to truly see the strawberry blonde as what she was; a woman.

Hans remembered the first time he saw Anna, her small body, pudgy face and light freckles were adorable when she smiled. He watched her grow into an amazing young woman, just coming into her body. She lost the baby fat while her breasts and hips grew out and back then he thought she was very beautiful. But compared to how she looked now, he could say they were two different people. Anna stood at full height just shorter than his sister who was half a head off himself. Her coarse hair softened into smooth strands, he would've thought it silk if he could actually touch it. Despite her heavy furred clothing he could see her womanly features plain as day. Those firm slim arms, curvy breasts leading down to a trim waist then onto long lean legs. Hans couldn't help himself and he didn't want to. She was a near perfect woman in his eyes; unfortunately he didn't see the eyes on him.

When the group returned to the chilling castle, Anna proclaimed they had to attend dinner with her and by implication, Elsa. From what Irena remembered of the earlier scene with the Queen the thought of hosting the royal siblings wasn't one Elsa enthused over nor did the face her brother was giving now imply he wanted to either. Oblivious to her surroundings, Anna opened the doors to the dining room or the equivalent of. A long table was the centre piece accompanied with multiple chairs, suits of knight's armor did line the walls and yet Irena could only think that it was all out of place. The furniture was wood, the armor metal and the temperature was rather welcoming compared to the other areas of the bone-chilling castle. There was very little ice within the room. Irena took the chance to seek out the absent crystal like substance while Anna near dragged her to her assigned seat. Both women couldn't see their last party member conveniently missing.

Hans was forced to the side and rather brutally slammed against the nearest wall. Groaning in pain he looked up to see brown eyes glaring harshly and a grim look upon the blonde man's face. Kristoff was holding the Prince off the ground by his collar and apparently doing it with ease.

"I give you this one warning, your "Highness". Stay away from Anna. She is not yours, she never will be yours. Your kingdom is as good as dead to her now. You have one week…don't make me kill you…" with that he dropped the Prince to the ground and disappeared down the corridor. Hans straightened himself up while trying to calm his beating heart.

"Barbarian man…How dare he…" settling with his slightly dishevelled look, Hans joined the two ladies in the dining room, upset upon learning his place was next to his sister and not the younger female.

"I see you have all returned…how…delightful…" that cold voice once again sounded from the walls rather than its speaker as she made her way to the throne like chair at the head of the table.

"Yip, just like I promised Elsa" Anna grinned from her place on the left. Hans watched as the ruler smiled down to the younger woman and gently cupped her cheek.

"Yes indeed Anna…I will have to reward you…later" brushing her thumb over the smooth skin then giving a tap to the girls jaw the Ice Queen finally took her seat. The atmosphere began to increase with tension as a stare down took place between the Royal siblings and that of the head of table. Irena did her best to appear sophisticated while Hans openly glared. Anna of course remained her oblivious self.

"We are rather grateful to be hosted for dinner your Majesty. Especially after such a day of travel and seeing the sights" Irena looked to Anna as she spoke the latter, the two sharing a smile.

"Of course you are. Who else would be so lucky but…'old friends' of Anna's? Seeing how there is very little blue blood these days, why not make the most of it while it lasts yes?" as she spoke servants came through a small side door carrying trays of food. Placing them evenly about the table without a sound they made themselves scarce. Anna jumped right in to the delicious looking food, piling her plate high. The Princess followed at a more humble pace. Hans had not broken his gaze from the blonde who only smiled at him cunningly.

"You should enjoy yourself Prince Hans…we wouldn't want this to be your last meal…do we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie points for anyone who figures out why I named Anna's reindeer as I did. A little news update!~~~ Next chapter will be a few days late for reasons that cannot be altered on my part. Please forgive me. But see it this way; you may get two chapters in the next week. As always reviews are most welcome!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update this week everyone. I was up north (top of the island), so there is no cell reception nor computer connection so I was officially 'Off grid' for the weekend. But the chapters are still coming along well. Also to anyone who got the reindeer name meaning – Cookies for all. I chose it because it was a common nickname between the two in many of my Fav Frozen fanfictions I re-read. **

**WARNING – This chapter is going over the line with the rating - blood/death sorta stuff + swearing from here on. You have been warned. (Though personally I don't think it's that bad)**

* * *

><p><strong>Beware the Black Ice <strong>

After a near freezing night aboard his ship, Hans was starting to hate this kingdom now more than ever. The dinner was delicious but the added company of the Queen made every mouthful sour and he couldn't stand to be in her presence longer than he needed. Being near thrown from the castle afterwards came with a heavy sigh and the siblings returned to their ship. He had a feeling that witch made the snow heavier that night just to spite him but he wasn't going to stand for it. Dressed for the new day in warmer clothing he found within his quarters, the Prince once again stood at the bow of his ship watching.

"I don't see why you are so upset? Isn't this what you wanted?" Irena stood by the stairs calmly. Like her brother she had braved through the night and worn much more suitable clothing for the odd climate. "Anna is alive. Like you always believed and here you are sulking away because some 'Queen' has her locked away in her castle. Be careful, this will end up like one of our family fairy-tales" Hans didn't laugh at her humor.

"I would be more than happy to just that but I have had my first 'warning'. By association I am certain it came from that 'Queen'" Irena was surprised.

"A 'warning'? About what exactly?"

"To stay away from Anna. That giant of a man 'Kristopher' or whatever his name is put his rough grubby hands all over me too" Hans passed his sister as he made his way down to the lower deck then the plank to the docks. Irena followed close behind him.

"And you are not going to listen to that warning are you?" Irena stopped at the ships railing to look down at her brother who just touched the port decking. He turned to look back into mirror coloured eyes.

"I will never give up on Anna. She means everything to me Irena and I won't let those peasant farmers corrupt her any longer. Give me two days, I will have her back on that ship with us by then" he didn't wait around for his sister to answer him. Eyes followed him as he left the docks to join the growing crowds.

"For your sake brother, I hope you won't be too badly broken"

* * *

><p>Hans found himself outside the castle gates, this time waiting. He'd rather not test the looks the guards are giving him but he knew he couldn't waste any of the time he had on this frozen wasteland. He had to be rational and think of a way to meet with Anna without that oaf interfering or that bitch finding out right away. Hans then heard a sound, turning his head he saw workers out on the snow field. Of course, the stables! Anna was a trainer; she would be with those animals all day nearly every day. He couldn't take the route he knew down to the building but he'd find another way. Tracing the landscape he saw another path, a road that went right to the stable entrance. Hans took that instead.<p>

The stables were quiet while Anna worked as most of her herd were out on the fields for their morning race. Even Eirlys was outside but only after the fuss she gave in her stall when Anna went to release her; the trainer punished her quickly to make sure it wouldn't become a habit with the winter animal. Clearing out and restocking the stalls were a slow task but one she absolutely had to do, a mind-set created after years under her father's watchful eye. The stable-boys always urged her to let them handle it as it was part of their job but every time she ordered them to do something else. It became nearly a game of whose will was stronger with Anna's winning streak at an all-time high. The teal eyed young woman didn't care if everyone saw her as some highly important lady because of Elsa, she was a trainer, she was here to work and that is exactly what she would do. Anna clenched her fist tightly as she stared off out the window. These were her pride and joy! No one can stop her! Of course the interrupting cough did make her jump and turn around so quickly she almost lost her balance. Hans gave a small grin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You just seemed in a far off land somewhere I thought…" he started before Anna shook her head.

"It's alright. I probably needed it really. I mean this work wont so itself so…" she scratched her head out of slight embarrassment. The Prince nodded as he watched her return to shovelling hay about the stall.

"I was hoping Anna that we could spend some more time together. It has been so long since you left that I wanted to catch up in a way…" Hans was careful about how he went about asking the plaguing question of her time. He didn't want anyone unexpected to get wind of this.

"Oh? You mean you missed the trouble we used to get into as children?" she grinned "I remember that time we put earth worms into Damian's boots before his riding trek. Or that time when we went across the ice and well…"

"You fell in? That was amusing. Your father was really worried about you after that. But I wasn't meaning like that per say Anna. I just wish to spend some more time with you. In any way" Hans spoke softly as he tried to catch her eyes with his. She did return to the look for a few seconds before turning away in thought.

"Well I have to manage my herd today, they need to work on some commands but…you can come along if you like. I mean you used to all the time with Irena. Like really, did you guys avoid your lessons to watch me and my father run the herd in circles for hours or something? Cause that was really…" Anna stopped to look around confused. "Where is Irena? Did you lose her again? I swear Hans sometimes you forget that people can't keep up with those long legs of yours. Maybe she's lost in the square…No Anna the square is right in front of the castle; of course she wouldn't be lost there. But what if she wondered off into town then she could've really got lost. I think we should start with the market and head south…yeah most likely find her then"

"Anna! Calm down. Irena was still on the ship when I left. She didn't follow me here alright? There is nothing to worry about" Hans chuckled at her minor worrying vomit of words. The teal eyed woman blushed slightly before putting her tools away near the entrance of the stable.

"Well I'll have to show her another time. The field is this way. I'm sure the boys have run them enough for now"

Despite the only partially cloudy sky a light drizzle of snow covered the grounds where the reindeer were resting after their exercise. Three young men were arranging an assortment of gear on the fence to be used for the days training. Anna was with them organising her own gear while humming a tune repeatedly playing in her head. Hans watched with a small smile as she worked, he was standing patiently on the other side of the fence to watch whatever it was Anna convinced him to stay for, but the sight of her had him forget why he was even there. The trainer's partner made herself known rather rudely by the Prince's standards by nearly bumping her over causing Anna to giggle.

"That thing sticks out more than that toupee on Weasel-town's head" Hans mumbled as Eirlys excluded herself from the other rusty brown deer to let Anna place leather belts and a saddle over her torso. Hans had to blink a few times to believe he was actually seeing Anna mount up onto the large reindeer all by herself. She chuckled at his expression.

"Eirlys is stronger than she looks. She can easily take my weight after pulling the three of us around yesterday" She pulled herself up close to where Hans was standing to talk with him easily. "Best one I've trained since being here. Was a stubborn one too but I beat through that didn't I girl?" the strawberry blonde patted the thick neck earning a gruff snort in reply.

"I can tell, she responds to you only it seems" Hans was a little edgy round the beast; he didn't like the look of those eyes.

"Yip. She was a gift when I first arrived. Grand-Pappie said she was my 'Welcome to Arendelle' present though I was a little confused until I saw her. Such soft fur"

"The name is appropriate too. I think you picked well with that one" Hans smiled which she returned.

"Oh I didn't name her. Elsa did" His smile was gone.

"What?" Anna just nodded as she patted the fur once again.

"She was a gift from Elsa. That's why I was a little confused when I arrived. Kristoff said I had to see the Queen and then we talked and I got appointed the 'Royal Trainer' along with my father. He's retired now, relaxing at home most days. Eirlys was to be my reindeer and we go riding together all the time with Kristoff and Sven; sometimes even Elsa comes along too. But she prefers the sleigh. Don't tell her I said that" she giggled to herself while Hans kept his face rather emotionless.

"You seem to spend a lot of time with 'Kristopher'…and her Majesty" he tried to keep his tone as neutral despite the growing anger.

"Oh didn't I tell you? He's my cousin! And it's Kristoff! He hates it when people get his name wrong. He's been working for Elsa for a while now. Right when she first came to Arendelle I think. Hmmm never really asked him about that" she got momentarily distracted as one of the hands waved in her direction.

"Cousin…he works in the castle now. I thought all your family were traders?"

"Oh we all are. Just at the beginning when Elsa changed everything it was easier with someone like Kristoff who understood the people's troubles. I mean what's the point of changing the trade when you don't understand the traders?"

"What are you talking about Anna? 'Elsa' took over the King of Arendelle and placed herself on the throne. That is treason" Hans kept his voice low but urgent, trying to get across to the younger woman.

"You don't understand! Elsa only did that to stop him from destroying the kingdom. He was selling the resources off too cheaply and soon the townsfolk wouldn't make enough money to live. She didn't want to be Queen, honest. The people accepted her of that when she gave them the greenhouses for their food and stopped the miners from getting killed by wolves when they went to the mountain. That King would've let his people starve Hans, he didn't care for them like Elsa does" Anna was frowning at him before turning her mount away and joining the others in leading the herd elsewhere. Hans just looked perplexed.

"She over took a kingdom to save its economy? I don't believe it. There is no way that tyrant turned Arendelle into a wasteland just because of a few bad trades. She's hiding something, I swear Anna I'll get you to see it soon" the Prince punched the wooden fence in frustration while forgiving his friend for her ignorance. His eye was taken from the lovely mounted woman to watch a small scuffle happening at the corner of the stables. The distance between them made it hard for Hans to fully make out what was going on but by the size and appearance of the men trying to handle a large angry deer who was putting up a hell of a fight.

* * *

><p>"Bloody beast won't listen to anyone! Stupid thing!" the ruff men were with some difficulty tugging on the ropes bound to the aggressive male reindeer. A bald man grunted as he lead the group onwards away from the training fields and into an out of the way barn that looked rather rundown and abandoned. The animal was resisting with everything it had.<p>

"The boy probably knows what's coming" they chuckled darkly after finally managing to tie the ropes to sturdy support beams. Hot puffs of air were steaming from the reindeer's nose as he shook his head madly trying to break free. A pair of green eyes watched the scene through a crack in the wood near the far corner. Hans was crouching low against the wall and was hoping his position wouldn't be seen by the men, given their attention on the animal was opposite to where he was, it wasn't likely. The bald one spoke again.

"You hear the orders for this one? It nearly ran through that trainer girl. Got loose the other day, guess the palace will have another wall ornament soon" they chuckled again while they watched the reindeer continue to struggle.

"Calling this the slaughter house was appropriate, how many of these beasts have we dealt with now? I've lost count"

"Who cares? Queen's orders" a dark haired bearded man replied. "If they can't be trained, they get eaten or in his case; décor. Still his coat is good enough to use" he pulled out a long knife from his boot, sharp with a rugged edge. The others followed his example with the bald man grabbing a huge axe resting against a wall. Before they could make a move toward the animal a strong icy wind opened the barn doors widely.

"If I had known my barn was in use I would've come back another time. Oh, the deer; good" a sarcastic voice lead all eyes to where the Snow Queen herself stood in the entrance. The men were on their knees quickly with their heads bowed to the floor, weapons forgotten. The man always by her side huffed at the sight of the restrained animal. Kristoff merely folded his arms.

"I ordered you to handle it at first light" Hans could hear the anger behind that tone; he wouldn't admit it even got him a little spooked.

"We couldn't, the girl was in the stables before dawn" the bald man replied. Elsa simply looked at him for a moment.

"Stand, you are forgiven this time. I wouldn't want my Anna to see anything…she shouldn't. But you are in my way" her voice went cold and her eyes dark. "And I have no time for this" the woman raised a hand slowly to point her fingers to the panting animal. The men quickly moved themselves away just in time. No sooner had she curled her ice covered fingers inwards when a thin sheet of ice swung up from the ground and executed the animal like a giant axe before shattering into snowflakes. Blood spray covered the walls, pillars and men with the still beating heart as the body flinched and collapsed on the floor. With a heavy thump and rattle of its antlers, the head landed easily a few feet from its body; large brown eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

"Another clean kill. Very good your Majesty" Kristoff spoke evenly as he watched his men start dragging the still bleeding decapitated carcass out the doors. Elsa ignored the working males to step to the rear of the building ignoring the fact her dress was soaking up the pool of blood at her feet. Hans gasped quietly and ducked out of sight, covering his mouth to not make a sound of disgust at what he had just seen.

"I like having trophies high on my wall. The objects have to remain in one piece to do that but then again, uninvited guests do have that particular pleasure, do they…?" The prince froze.

'Had she seen him there? Was he too going to be butchered? No she wouldn't risk that. He was a Prince! He had the power of a kingdom behind him'. Gritting his teeth, Hans was about to retort through the wall when he saw that Elsa wasn't facing him at all. She was looking up to the ceiling. Angling himself slightly to try and see what she was looking at, he found his sight blocked by a wooden beam.

"They've been there since last night? Hmm, seem rather pale looking to me. You think they will talk?" Kristoff was also looking to the ceiling. Elsa smirked.

"Oh I'm sure they will…" Hans remained confused as to what the two were talking about when the sounds of ice cracking alerted him that the Queen was doing something. A few moments passed before two bodies fell in a heap at the woman's feet motionless. Adjusting himself once more, Hans realized they were two pale looking men, dressed in rags bound at their wrists withchains of ice. Stepping aside to allow her guard to hoist the prisoners to their knees, Elsa traced her nails in thought.

"I gave you warning. I gave you time. I even gave you the one chance to give up. But you and your fellow ingrates didn't listen to the wisdom I humbly bestowed upon you and now here you are. Bound together on your knees, do you see now that I always win?" the man on her left raised his scowling face before spitting at the Queen's feet.

"You gave nothing! You take it away! You murderer! Tyrant! Bitch…!" Kristoff cut off his rant with a swift blow to the jaw which sent him to the blood stained floor. Clenching his hand once before setting the man back to his previous position, the blonde guard stood aside.

"Shall we try this once again? You were attempting to recruit my citizens to your worthless cause and steal resources from our holdings. Let's cut with the lies, I rather return to the castle than be here with you" Elsa rubbed the side of her head in irritation.

"We will tell you nothing! You can't brainwash us with your pathetic notions like you did those people! We are true warriors of Arendelle! We will avenge our King!" he shouted at her uncaring about the looming form of the man next to him.

"Your King is dead. Your cause is lost and yet you still find some strength to yell at your Queen. I must applaud you for that insanity of yours. I was going to show your men mercy…"

"We weren't trying to steal anything we swear!" the other man pleaded while he kept his sight stuck to the floor before him.

"Shut up Jac! You idio…!" gurgling sounds were all that came from his mouth after the queen flicked her wrist, eyes still on the other terrified man. Hesitantly Jac lifted his gaze to his comrade to see a long slim icicle protruding through the man's jaw and out his head. Horrified he screamed as his friend fell forward dead without so much as a twitch.

"Please! I'll do anything! Don't kill me!" moving his dull grey eyes between the dead man and Elsa Jac tried to scurry away only to be kicked in the side by Kristoff.

"Tell me what your plans are and your friend will be the only blood shed here today" The Queen smirked at the sight of the rebel shivering both from the cold temperature and the fear she instilled in him.

"We were told to gather informants! Anyone who was willing to help us in the city! That's all I was told, I swear!"

"Very well. Come Kristoff" the blonde gave one last kick before following his monarch to the exit. The coward crawled further from the corpse to hit the back wall. Hans moved away from his spot to stay hidden as the man landed himself just beside his peeping hole unknowingly. Both men's eyes snapped to the woman when she turned around once again.

"I almost forgot. Kristoff, collect the head. I must have that mounted by dusk" Turning her gaze to Jac one last time "And one more thing. I need a new statue for my garden" she giggled excitedly before sending a gust of wind to the far corner. With a force the ice stuck itself to the living victim and expanded over every inch and crevice. Hans watched in horror as the man was slowly consumed by the transparent crystal, becoming a human statue. "I did say I would not spill blood. So you'll just have to freeze to death instead" still giggling, Elsa strode away with her blood-stained attire catching the icy wind in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your patience everyone. I tried to get this chapter done quickly so please forgive any mistakes (Don't have a Beta so yeah...). The next one should hopefully be back to my previous schedule on Saturdays (Fridays for most of the world) and continued until this story is finished. Also I'm not one to normally write about death and blood so if you think anything is going too far let me know and I'll change the rating and give more warnings. <strong>

**Reviews are welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews! To answer a few questions: No Anna is not brainwashed in any way. Yes I will continue this story until it's done. It's the main thing I'm focusing on at this time. Is it Hans centric? Kinda, maybe? It's mostly from his POV because if I did it from others, too much might be given away too quickly. I can change it about some more if you guys want. I'll throw in Anna's view and maybe Elsa's in this chapter to see how it goes. Let me know if it works. **

* * *

><p><strong>Falling on Deaf Ears<strong>

The falling snow was building up in his hair and on his clothing but the Prince didn't seem to notice His eyes were glued to the statue sitting there on the other side of the wall. Only inches from where he was a man died. A very slow and painful death.

"She just…" the sound of his own frightened voice snapped the man out of his stupor to launch himself backwards from the barn wall and into a small pile of snow. Stumbling to his feet, Hans tried to calm his breathing and rapid heartbeat.

"She killed those men…like it was nothing. That woman is a monster how could she just…?" Hans was clutching his head tightly trying to organise the thousands of thoughts racing through his brain. The look on her face as the blood froze slowly followed by his body. The way she seemed to flourish in the feeling of fear her victims gave her. Shaking his head repeatedly before punching his fist into the wood, Hans clenched his teeth to shake off the pain. The positive side was he now had his head back on straight.

"She admitted it. Without knowing but she admitted the King is gone. She killed him. I knew it. But I need proof" he kicked powdered snow into the air. That woman was sending him into a state of mind he never thought himself possible. Where was the intellectual Prince when he was needed most? "She admitted it. There has to be someone who…" it began to click in his head, all the pieces coming together. "Those rebels were part of a larger group…she obviously wants them gone because they know she killed the King" he went silent again remembering the events that passed. "It's all a ruse. She didn't care for anything related to what Arendelle was suffering. She wanted the crown to cover her lust for blood. Killing people off like ani…" Hans snapped out of his frustrated rant as he turned back towards the fields, thoughts on the one person that was too close to the centre of it all. One person standing in the middle of the bloody pool that if they take one step out of line; their life forfeit.

"Anna…"

* * *

><p>"Good, yes. Keep going…okay and stop! Excellent! Finally some progress. I was losing hope for this group after that last mishap. But today was good!" Anna clapped her hands. "Okay you boys can put them back in the stalls now. They deserved their rest"<p>

Anna sat still on her trusted mount watching the last of her reindeer complete the course she'd set them for the morning. Normally she would have them active the whole day but she felt that today wasn't going to be normal. When Eirlys started getting angsty Anna promised a quick run around the field to award her for her patience when all the others were away in the stables.

"Show me what you got girl. Think you can do better than the others? Let's go" nudging the girl on, to run faster down the long stretch of fence line before heading towards the last of the course that tested the animals agility. Anna leant in to follow with the swift actions of the reindeer's movements; last thing she wanted was to fall off going at this speed. Twisting through the polls then a final log jump Eirlys came to a skidded halt, breathing heavily out her nose while Anna patted her on the neck.

"Well done girl! Who's the best reindeer ever? You are! Yes. How about a treat ae? You want a nice carrot or something else…" Anna cut herself off with her baby talk when she saw her cousin making his way to the fence just ahead of them. Eirlys caught the action and without much encouragement walked over slowly.

"You're putting them away early. That isn't how we do things Anna"

"I have my herd and you have your own. You're just down because you don't have the time to train. You could ask Elsa to give you a little slack" Anna rested her hand on a slim antler while watching Kristoff try to settle himself. "Kristoff calm down. Everything is fine. I'll have them out against before dawn tomorrow. They'll be ready. You think I can't do it?" she smirked when Eirlys gave a huff to the blonde man in agreement. He held up his hands.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you two alone. But they need to be ready in two days. Hear me?"

"Or what? You going to throw me in the haystack again?" she chuckled. Kristoff just smirked at her.

"I'll leave Elsa to handle you" Anna gulped silently before giving a hesitant smile.

"No complaints here…he he…I'll have them ready" the young woman released a breath when the gruff man walked away. "Even after growing up with him around he still has that scary side. Ae girl?" Eirlys gave a head toss in reply to which Anna just ran her finger through the white fur.

"I see your habit of talking to animals is still present. Stronger than ever it seems" snapping her head over her shoulder Anna couldn't help but grin at the sight of a certain Princess making her way over the light snow.

"Irena! I was wondering where you got to. I found Hans earlier…well actually Hans found me cause I was in the stables working and then he walked up and scared me. Well not exactly 'scared' me but I didn't know he was there until he said something and I then I asked where you were but now I don't actually know where he went…" Irena watched at the teal eyed young woman scrunch her face in confusion.

"I wouldn't be too worried. I'm sure Hans can handle himself, but I was aware of him coming here. He said he wanted some time with you after the distance. He never forgot about you, you know. Ever since we heard that you disappeared Hans was so frantic, sent out ship after ship with hope some word would come back" Anna looked down as she played with the leather strap in hand. Her mind gone off in thought.

"Well I've been fine, with my family and friends. You both don't need to worry about me anymore. Elsa and Kristoff have been taking care of me and I'm really in love with Arendelle. It's all I imagined it to be."

"You know don't you Anna?" Irena saw the look behind those teal eyes as they locked onto her own. It was obvious and yet the younger woman didn't admit it; no, she wouldn't admit it.

"It wasn't hard to miss…I don't know what to do Irena. I don't want to hurt him"

"The only way you can hurt him is by not telling him the truth. You've been our friend for a long time; we expect the truth from you always"

Eirlys distracted them when she suddenly gave a jerk backwards, nearly displacing Anna from her perch. The rider soothed her a bit before noticing what her girl got unsettled from. Hans was making his way towards them at an uneven jog, something neither of them had seen him do in years because the Prince had never been in a hurry to get anywhere. As Hans got closer Irena could see something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>First and only Princess of the Southern Isles had in many times in life hated her twin brother for a variation of things, most of them related to their competitive nature but never had she been embarrassed by him so much when he suddenly grabbed her arm, dragged her away from the fence and Anna without so much as a word.<p>

"Hans what is wrong with you?! First you leave the ship with undermining intentions and now you do the opposite while being incredibly rude!" Irena near yelled at him in a whisper like voice, her irritation very much noticeable. Hans didn't seemed to care as he quickly looked around before whispering in return.

"You have to trust me on what I'm going to tell you and cannot tell another soul understand?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw her. I saw her and that oaf man in the barn; they killed them right in front of me. I knew something wasn't right about her but what she just did wasn't human Irena, she is a monster. Everything we heard about her powers are true"

"Hans, speak clearly here. Who are you…? You mean the Queen don't you?" she frowned at the thought.

"Yes! She killed two men without a second thought. I saw it!" Irena winced when he grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"Alright I hear you. Just let me go and will you calm down?"

"How can I calm down after that? She kills off anyone who gets in her way and she's keeping Anna in that castle with her. How can you not understand how much danger she is in?" two sets of green eyes were glaring at each other intensely trying to get their own message across.

"She is in no danger Hans. She's right there and perfectly fine. Whatever the Queen is up to for whatever reason, Anna has nothing to do with it" she turned her brother to see what she meant. Anna was sitting on the fence happily brushing the reindeer's fur oblivious to the twins looking her way. "Anna is still Anna. I doubt anyone can change that"

"You're right" Hans turned back to his sibling with a small smile. "Anna is still the girl I fell in love with. She'd never choose someone like the Queen over friendship. Not over us"

"Hans, that wasn't what I was…" Irena gave up. Her brother wouldn't listen, not even to her. She tried and she failed. Hans would have to deal with the consequences of his actions. Watching him walk off with the strawberry blond back to the stables she hoped at least his heart wouldn't be torn in two.

* * *

><p>"It's alright Hans. It happens all the time around here, trust me. One minute you're happily talking to your 'cousin' and the next he runs off because someone put the wrong saddle in the wrong stall. So stop apologizing" Anna giggled as she locked Eirlys in her stall. Her gear was placed aside for now.<p>

"But it was rude of me so I feel you deserve a formal apology at least." Anna couldn't help but smirk at his charming smile.

"Well it's in the past now so let's move onto the future, alright? You still haven't told me about your brothers. How is everyone? And don't talk harshly cause I know how much you really care for your brothers. All twelve of them"

"But that would take so long..."

"Then it's a good thing I have lots of time right now" she grinned. "So how's the King?" Hans shook his head and chuckled.

"Vikes is doing well, he is a father now. To a little boy and girl"

"Aww that is so adorable. You're an uncle? You didn't tell me this!"

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. The others are also well. Yorick has been traveling the seas since you left and Cobus has become a monk in the city temple"

"I would've though Alfons the more likely to…"

"So would I but he's a scholar for the council along with Wiebe and Felix. Xandrijn hasn't left his home to visit in a while so I'm not sure how he's fairing" Hans scratched his chin at the thought. The two were strolling along the fence by one of the further fields to where Anna was training earlier. "But Damian has finally accepted his gift and now helps out at the ports with his new inventions he comes up with every other day."

"That sounds amazing. But what about Ernst? And Gerard?" teal eyes looked up with curiosity.

"Gerard keeps to himself most always now. He's become quite a skilled painter believe it or not. As for Ernst, he's taken to a much easier lifestyle. Left his title behind to settle down on a farm outside the city, he says it's much nicer than the castle"

"That's excellent. I never thought he'd be one to stay. Too much spirit; like me" they chuckled.

"Yeah just like you. But he's not the only one that left. Bartholomeus is gone too"

"Gone? As in…?" Anna looked horrified.

"No. Not dead, just gone. After Zephier left to marry that Princess across the sea, he was intended to another but instead of following father's wish to marry a princess, he ran away with a maid. We haven't heard from him in months."

"That's romantic. Eloping to be with the one you love. It almost seems too dream like to be real ae Hans?" she giggled while taking a seat on the fence, the view of the North Mountain was breathing taking from their location. Her eyes traced its beauty all the way up to the peak, but she didn't notice Hans shuffle a little at her side.

"Marrying someone you love would be the best feeling in the world. I don't know if I could live without such a person, at least not without asking first…" he looked to her. "Even time and distance wouldn't change my feelings towards her. Nothing would"

"Hans, please don't"

"But why not Anna? You should know my feelings for you. I really want to ma..."

"I do know but I can't accept them" she closed her eyes tightly "We are best friends, you and Irena were my first real friends I ever had but we're too different. I can't be want you want me to be; I can't change my feelings towards you either. I'm sorry" jumping to the ground she took off the way they came. Hans momentarily hesitant, took on after her but wasn't accustomed to running through snow like she was. By the time he got to the stables, she was well ahead of him up the pathway to the castle.

"Anna wait! Please! Let me…" something came out of nowhere to strike Hans across the face sending him to the frozen ground. Clenching his throbbing jaw in pain he looked up through watery eyes at familiar faces.

"I warned you Prince. Now you get what you deserve"

* * *

><p>Blue eyes were focused on the twisting swirls the ice make as it wove its way from her fingers. No purpose or intent needed but the feel of the cool power made the blonde almost sigh in pure ecstasy. A curse, a gift; no matter what it was called it was hers and hers alone. And now because of this power much more was now hers too. A kingdom, throne, respect, loyalty and that small entertainment of instilling fear were at her fingertips. But nothing could compare to her greatest treasure. The teal eyed girl who was the reason for it all.<p>

Doors slamming broke the fond memories and caused the flow of ice to frost the glass where the Queen was gazing out. Turning round to know who dare enter her chambers she hesitated at the appearance of the younger woman breathing heavily against the door.

"Anna" said woman turned around quickly.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I just…"

"No more. There isn't a door within this castle you cannot enter freely. Especially my own…" eyebrows furrowed as the Queen took in the state of the trainer. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just came running back from the stables. Didn't want to miss lunch with you" the strawberry blonde tried to give her charming smile but the returning glare made her think otherwise. "I was with my friends. Things were said that I didn't want to hear, so I left" she shrugged as a last thought. Curling her fingers into a fist, Elsa closed the distance between them to stare down at Anna who looked away from her eyes. This only made her further unhappy.

"Change, I won't have you come from those animals and then eat with me" a nod was replied and she smirked when Anna moved away to do as instructed only to be caught by a firm hand. "I never said you could leave. Undress for me Anna, right here"

Anna always blushed when her Queen ordered such things from her and Elsa's ego only swelled further at the thought only she could get that look, that expression from her darling little one. But the ruler was a kind one; she'd assist with the task of course. She undid the belt holding the fur parka down while Anna discarded her gloves. The process was a familiar routine for the two and soon layers were tossed to the floor one after the other leaving her in thin under clothes just covering her modest parts. Arms crossed over a bare chest were tolerated for now.

"I like you better without clothes, but fur does have an appealing thought if it were the only thing you'd wear" blue eyes sparkled when the younger woman shivered at her seductive tone.

"Unlike yourself, I do get cold from all the ice so I must again refuse your suggestion my Queen" Anna gasped when she was grabbed from behind, her back touching the ice dress of its creator.

"You refuse? This isn't like you…Something did happen today didn't it Anna? Your friends…that 'Prince'; he said something to you didn't he? Something you didn't want to hear." Elsa spoke coldly into a reddening ear "Was he toying with you? Lying to you? Tell me Anna…and I can make it all go away" Elsa traced her ice nailed fingers higher over her freckled skin with each word. Goosebumps followed all the way to Anna's collarbone where the ice came to rest just above her heart.

"He told me the truth… How he felt about me…Ouch!" Anna flinched away as the ice sliced itself into her flesh, leaving a cut along her chest. Elsa reacted immediately to hold the girl in place.

"Turn around Anna"

"But…"

"Turn around" she did as told. The arms loosened enough for her to change direction and face the pale shoulder of her Queen. She winced when Elsa grabbed her arms almost bruising tightly.

"Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I just don't want him hurt. Please, leave him be. He doesn't know…"

"Then I will tell him" she leaned down to lick the single blood trail escaping the wound. Anna gasped at the feel of the hot tongue on her skin. "I hate having you bleed"

"Sadly it happens too often with me huh?" Elsa smirked before locking with those delicious teal eyes.

"Too often indeed. You'll stay here for the rest of the day. I don't want anything else to happen to you because of that 'Prince'"

"But what about lunch?" Elsa wasn't surprised by the train of thought.

"I'll have the servants bring it here. First, you are to wash. I want you clean and fresh before I take what is mine" the Snow Queen grinned as Anna shuddered with anticipation.

* * *

><p>Hans coughed dryly after another swift kick to his gut. His whole torso was aching and his lungs were on fire trying to breathe in air he so desperately needed. He didn't know how long he had been kept there taking their beatings but his fingers were going numb from the cold; he assumed a while. The five men had kicked and punched him repeatedly against the wooden stall one after the other as Kristoff stood by observing with a small smirk.<p>

"Don't touch his face. We wouldn't want the pretty boy to be disfigured so soon" was all he said when the men dragged him in. Green eyes were watering with the pain and the Prince knew his chest would be coloured from all the bruises but he still tried to glare at the men above him.

"Is that all you can do? Hit a man when he's down?" he had to cough out the words more than speak them. Kristoff stopped his men to kneel down to Hans' level.

"We'll do whatever needs to be done to get the point across. You didn't listen the first time so a little more force was needed to get through that thick skull of yours. Stay away from Anna" Hans was clenching his teeth wanting to retort but he was shoved back against the wall hard enough to see black spots take over his vision leading him into unconsciousness.

"You'll be staying away from Anna, Prince Hans. Unless you wish to see us again"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry for the slight delay but another chapter just as I promised. I've changed the rating in case cause things will be getting a little worse for wear later on. Again I'm not too sure on how exactly dark this will turn out so bear with me. Any questions feel free to ask away and I love Reviews! It's all helping my writing improve for your guys.<strong>** If anyone figures out the name 'situation' I did regarding to the Royal family, cookies all round. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls. I am sorry for the late update, it's been a busy week for me with long hours, late nights and then that haunting Friday (cowering under my pillow fort) but I did get it done. I'm really sorry if it isn't up to my normal standards. I did try! Also thank you to everyone who Fav's, Follow's and Reviewed! It really means a lot. I hope the change of P.O.V isn't too difficult to decipher in this one. I did a few without bars in between so let's see how this goes. **

* * *

><p><strong>You Crossed the Line…<strong>

Another cold night aboard the ship did more than unhinge her already nerve wracking state of mind. When she left her brother to fates hands and made her way through the town to experience further of what Arendelle had to offer, she never expected that it would be a possibility that she wouldn't see him again. When he didn't show for their evening meal, Irena became a little uneasy; when there was no sign of him by dusk she went beyond worried. She was near frantic till she fell into a restless sleep with shadowy figures luring her into the darkest corners her of mind. Her only relief was when she awoke early to find Hans in his bed asleep, if somewhat uncomfortably but he was there and he was alive.

When the sun rose over them both once again leaning on the ships railing, their appearances were ghastly worthy. They both just stood there silently after the long story Hans told of his previous night's endeavours resulting in his aching and battered body. Irena couldn't find it in herself to be surprised or emotional in anyway after hours of over flowing negativity but she pitied her brother at the back of her mind. Despite his intentions and his heartfelt feelings, he didn't deserve all that.

There was something Hans wasn't telling her and Irena knew it was important enough to affect him mentally and emotionally.

"You told her. That is all you can do Hans. You cannot force someone to feel something they don't. Be thankful she still thinks of you a friend"

"Be thankful? You cannot be serious. I have felt something for that girl for almost eight years now. I can't throw that all away because of one night gone astray. I won't!"

"Then you want to lose your friendship? She can only be pushed so far Hans. Don't do something that will hurt her"

"I would never hurt her. I love her"

"Then why can't you just…?" she tried.

"Don't you dare say it Irena" the younger twin snapped her eyes to that of her brother's. A haunting glare was aimed directly at her with dark intent that made the Princess flinch in terror. There had been times of her brother using such looks at other nobles when they insulted him or his family but he had never aimed it those of shared blood. She made the distance between them greater before collecting herself.

"Very well; but I cannot aid you. I hope you know what it is you are truly seeking brother" she left him there to sour over thoughts and worldly issues alone. She had better things to do than wait around for his actions to worsen the situation. She had to go see Anna.

* * *

><p>The sun was up, the snow glistening and yet one teal eyed female trainer had not left her room. Well not exactly her room but she slept there anyway. Anna sat upon the cushioned seat just below the massive window overlooking the fjord, her eyes were glazed while her mind over worked itself trying to organise the thoughts and feelings she'd been simmering over since last night. The strawberry blonde was majorly conflicted and yet it was all pretty straight forward. Her long time childhood friend admitted to her his feelings of love and possible marriage while her love for him was that simply of kinship at best. She didn't want anything to happen between them nor did she want anything to happen to him because of his actions. She knew her cousin had an overbearing protective nature when it concerned her and now added to that Elsa could've…<p>

"Why does this have to be so complicated…? Now I feel bad for Hans because I left him there but…I had to" Anna hid her face away in her hands trying to hold back the tears threatening to shed with her building emotions. She didn't hear the door open softly or the scuffling across the carpeted floor. She nearly jumped when she heard another voice come from right beside her.

"Don't be sad Anna. I'm here" the bubbly voice from the animated mount of snow nearly had the girl fall from her seat.

"What? Who are you?" the small frozen man grinned.

"Elsa made me for you. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

* * *

><p>The servants were about at a bustling pace setting things up in exact positions before disappearing off to do another much needed task. It was very organised chaos as Hans stood in the corner of the outer courtyard away from the other men standing about observing the preparations. The Prince of course didn't arrive without his twin, who had managed to sneak off somewhere while his back was turned but he knew she was about in this rapid moving event.<p>

Hans wasn't stupid nor was he incompetent. The Snow Queen was up to something. The castle looked like it was ready to celebrate and the building crowds were another hint that it came with an announcement. The numbers grew and soon turned into a buzzing festive atmosphere when drinks were served by passing staff.

Hans didn't take his eyes off the small platform that was placed before the large castle doors and he refused any offer of drinks when he started his search amongst the crowd. Anna had to be there, maybe not in the centre of the gossiping folk but somewhere. The sight of dark cloth made him flinch unconsciously after the night of agony; standing just to the side of the platform was the head of the guard himself; Kristoff. Beside him not to his surprise was a handful of his similar clothed goons leaning against the wall waiting, watching. To his chagrin, there was his sister with Anna. He strategically placed himself against the opposite wall to watch from afar.

Irena was happily conversing with the teal eyed trainer over the newest addition to the royal household whom she thought was adorable. She found the small animated snowman rather amusing with his own charming little traits he seemed to repeat over and over again, especially to Anna. Hugs and smiles along with that little chuckle of a laugh, who wouldn't love him? After managing to find the other girl earlier she got Anna to talk about what happened the previous day with her brother. By the end of it, Irena was hugging the teen in hopes to have her cheerier for the day's events. Not that she knew why there was an event but it had to be special if the Queen was organising it herself.

"This is the first time I've seen something so…magical?" Anna just giggled at her to which she shrugged.

"He is a rather odd little guy, ae? But he's so nice and he gives the best hugs. He almost reminds me of that snowman we made all those years ago. The first one…"

"We were so inexperienced back then. I bet you can make amazing ones now" Irena smirked. Anna just gave a cheeky grin.

"Of course! I am the best when it comes to snowmen creations" the Princess had to hide her giggles as the trainer puffed out her chest in pride of the self-proclamation. Olaf just tilted his head before grinning.

"I think you are forgetting someone Anna. I think Elsa is the best at making snowmen" Irena really couldn't hold herself back at the look of barely retrained annoyance.

"She doesn't count! She has a gift…it's like cheating…or something and you're only saying that cause she made you"

* * *

><p>Hans watched silently as all three laughed at their small circle joke. He had to grin at the sound of Anna's unrestrained laughter. It was one that hadn't changed since childhood when she had the innocence of life and freedom. But something was telling him that wasn't completely the case anymore. She knew about his feelings, for how long he wasn't certain but she knew none the less. Anna said she couldn't return them but that didn't mean she didn't accept them right?<p>

He was suddenly filled with empowering hope. Maybe she could learn to love him in return. Time was all it took to change someone's mind. This meant he still had a chance to have Anna, a chance to take her back home safely away from the clutches of that barbaric Snow Queen.

"Well well, if it isn't the Prince himself" much like the words, the air suddenly became painfully frigid. Steeling his nerves Hans shifted his sight to focus on the shadow like figure emerging from behind a nearby pillar. His muscles strained at the force he was clenching his fists, his jaw taught. Elsa took a step closer to intimidate the man. "I do hope I wasn't interrupting the one-sided mental conversation with yourself, but you seemed so alone. I thought I might give you some company" her smile was anything but friendly.

"I do not deserve such company. I think her Majesty should grace her presence elsewhere…where it would be appreciated" his tone was hard and blistering. If years of teachings how to control his emotions in the presence of others wasn't keeping him restrained, nothing would.

"Oh but I found the one who does deserve my presence above all others should I not grace them with it?" the Queen moved herself to stand adjacent to the wall Hans placed himself at to see his love. Ice shot through the cracks and started crawling towards him rapidly before halting a hair's width from his skin. He jumped aside quickly to distance himself from the crystal, breath laboured and glaring at the source openly. Elsa just giggled. "I heard about your adventures of yesterday…"

"And this is your words of warning I believe?"

"Oh no; I have no need for warnings. I am here to simply make sure you join the crowd. Mingle, Prince Hans. The day has only just begun and the announcement will be one you wouldn't want to miss" she turned from him to disappear into the number of observers who were oblivious while he watched her magic shatter itself like flakes in the wind.

"Damn witch"

* * *

><p>Anna tried to keep the energetic snowman away from the small stage while trying to keep a low profile. Her cousin was standing at her back while Irena had left to go find her brother somewhere among a large group of noblemen. Anna never liked being centre of attention, nor to be the topic of conversation most times with or without her knowledge. She was intrigued that no one really cared much for the snow creation obviously made by the Queen herself, not after the years of seeing her magic first hand on many other occasions.<p>

"Olaf, you have to wait. This isn't a time to play around or adventuring"

"Let him enjoy himself Anna. I didn't realise you would be such an over-protective mother" Kristoff smirked as he folded his arms to shrug off the glare his cousin sent his way.

"I am not over-protective and I am certainly not a mother Kristoff!" Anna had managed to grab Olaf in a secure hold to keep him from wandering too far. The small guy just saw it as another hug.  
>"I believe I could change that for you my dear" the wave like shiver crept up her spine ended with her clutching onto the snowman a little tighter, for security reasons of course. Pale hands secured themselves to a slim waist, nails digging into the material.<p>

"Elsa…Why do you always sneak up on people? It's not very nice you know" the ruler of the kingdom made her way round her love to trace her cold fingers along a jawline.

"Because watching others squirm is so much fun. But you, you give me a wonderful expression when I do it. I can't resist" she gently placed a kiss on pouting lips. Anna dropped Olaf to the ground to free her arms, which she then folded over her middle.

"Still not very nice to tease…"

"I will make it up to you Anna. Promise" leaving her hand on the freckled skin, Elsa turned her blue eyes to a now at attention Kristoff "Is everything set?"

"Yes, the yard is full and the men at their stations. At your ready highness" Anna looked between them confused.

"What's ready? What are you going to do?"

"Hush now Anna. I am settling a score and solving all your problems at the same time. Now stay here with Olaf while I'm busy" patting the blushing cheek the Snow Queen took her place upon the raised platform to address her subjects and…'guests'.

* * *

><p>The warmly dressed people had their eyes on her the moment she was before them. Needless to say it was almost like a perfect routine with well trained dogs. Elsa nearly smirked at the reference when she caught the eyes of one such mongrel.<p>

"Today is a day we celebrate citizens of Arendelle. We have strived through the years to prove ourselves independent that we don't need to rely on others for anything but instead they need us" Her voice echoed through the stone to reach every ear.

"No longer will they rich themselves from our wealth or take what is rightfully ours. They come to us hoping for spoils we laboured for; I say they must earn it" the crowd roared to life. The collective stomping of boots echoed off the walls. She smirked when she noticed the small quiet areas of the invited tradesmen and crew. This wasn't for them.

"I have allowed visitors to our shoreline for only one week. If they cannot satisfy us with their trade they will leave in storm. So I give you this one warning dear men of far off lands. Trade well" Elsa saw the scowls upon their numerous faces but one in particular was most rewarding. His furrowed brow and clenched jaw, made her remember how much she loved it. She waited for her people to quieten themselves down before speaking again.

"I have one last thing to announce before today's business may begin. Anna come" she held out her hand for the younger woman to take as she stepped up to the platform. She looked around, trying to avoid eye contact with the people who were now staring at her. "I formally announce my engagement to Anna. One of the greatest Reindeer Trainers in these oceans and future Princess-Consort of Arendelle"

Elsa smiled as the crowd cheered. However she didn't hear the guards joining in the chaps nor did she see Anna retract slightly from all the unwanted attention. All she was focusing on was that one expression from the Prince of the Southern isles.

* * *

><p>He was roughly pushing his way to the front, anger raging. Humiliated, insulted and taunted by the woman one too many times, Hans was planning to make her pay for it all. Not far behind him, his sister was trying to grab his arm. Hoping to restrain her brother from doing something reckless that could stain the face of their kingdom, she didn't know his mind was far from his home and people to care.<p>

"Hans don't do it. Please!" she just grabbed his arm when he came to a sudden stop.

"Elsa of Arendelle I challenge you to a dual!" Hans was livid. The citizens closest to him backed away after his outburst while others gasped in shock. The Snow Queen just continued to smirk.

"You wish to challenge me?"

"A dual! I don't accept your claim and by law you have to heed my challenge to swordsmanship. Prove yourself witch of Ice!" Irena was trying in vain to stop her brother from further embarrassment. Anna just stood at Elsa's side looking horrified.

"Hans please! Don't do thi…"

"I accept"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done and dusted. If anyone is confused about ages concerning characters here is the list: Anna - 18, Elsa, Hans and Irena - 21 and Kristoff - 22. Why I did it like this? Cause I can. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask in a review or a PM, I will do my best to answer (without giving away the whole story). Thanks again!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**First and most IMPORTANT note: 'elsaisabadass' I don't know who you are but you totally made my day with that awesome review. If you weren't a guest I would've PM'd you a reply. So instead you get a shout out from me here! THANK YOU! You are Legend! These reviews are what get me writing more story in one day than I could in a whole week. Keep them coming! **

**Just to clear a few things up because it is being asked by you readers a lot. YES there is a backstory to how and why Elsa became the Snow Queen of Arendelle when she holds no royal blood. That will all be explained in a later chapter and for specific reasons it is being delayed because it fits with the story. I'm sorry for all confusion now but it will make sense later. **

**NO people! This is not in any way shape, form or otherwise a 'Hanna' fic. No! It is Elsanna as I clearly stated in the character pairings. I'm sorry to anyone who had hopes up. I have nothing against that pairing if it's your cup of tea but I don't see them as a suitable couple personally so that is the way it is. **

* * *

><p>…<strong>Now Show Me What You've<strong>**Got**

Elsa thought herself a rather patient person. She didn't feel the need to rush into any situation head on but rather wait for whatever happens to come to her. Time itself was her ally as it was her only teacher; true, strong and unforgiving. The festivities died after the announcement to which she didn't care. The citizens left the castle without fuss and returned to their daily activates around the town. Those who remained were an interesting bunch. The Royal Twins stood together before the platform, unwilling to move because of one mans need for vengeance. That is how Elsa saw that anger in his eyes. She has what he always wanted, the one thing he would never get and because of her claim now he believed he had a chance if given any opportunity to prove her worthless. A chance she would give him over and over again just to see that light in his eyes fade to nothing…

"I demand my challenge before high noon" Hans started before Irena tugged his attention away from the Queen.

"What are you doing Hans? Do you have any idea what you've just done? What do you think Vikes will do when he hears of this?" she was desperately trying to find some reason in his eyes. She couldn't.

"I don't care what Vikes would say. This has nothing to do with the kingdom or him. I'm personally challenging her, without my title if I must"

"Well it wouldn't be a Royal Challenge if you did that 'Prince'" Kristoff stepped forward to be between the man and the stage. "You must have your kingdom's house behind you if you're stating such a claim again the Queen"

"Now now, Kristoff. Don't scare the man off before he's had his fight" Elsa spoke with an amused tone over the blonde's head. "Though the rules are true, I care little for such traditions so you may challenge me in any way you wish Hans. What your kingdom hears of this outcome is up to you entirely. I wouldn't lose sleep over relations to the Southern Isles going dry"

"Elsa please, stop this" Anna stepped forward slightly as she shifted her eyes between two royals building the tense atmosphere. "Hans, take back the challenge. Please? I don't want anyone to get hurt over a small misunderstanding or whatever this…"

"There is no misunderstanding Anna. Hans wishes for your hand so he thinks he can win it. Let him try and fail" the blonde wound her arm around the slim waist to pull the younger girl against her side firmly.  
>"You presume much Queen. I will not lose" his small outcry had the Kristoff's men chuckle and snort from their positions next to the stage. Even a few of the remaining guests looked uncertain. While they themselves held a strong relation to the Southern kingdom in peace agreements and trade, they didn't wish the wrath of the dark magic or the kingdom upon them while they were so far from home. Prince Hans was on his own for now.<p>

"Kristoff, show our challenger to the gardens. I think it the most suitable place to have this dual. I will be there momentarily. I must first speak with Anna alone"

"My pleasure your Majesty. Boys" his men snapped to it and surrounded the two siblings while Kristoff gestured "This way your highnesses" he lead the group off at a brisk march through the outer corridor of the castle. Hans gave one fleeting look towards the women standing on the platform but her back was turned his way. All he saw were two menacing blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Irena had released his arm by the time they returned to the snow covered landscape. Every living thing in the garden still somehow retained it vibrant green hue as it made the area seem almost misplaced in time. Every fern, shrub and hedge worked together to create an intricate maze like illusion that made up the Royal gardens. Perfectly trimmed trees towered as focus pieces among their dwarf like cousins. Standing high on blocks of pillared marble were ice sculptures of all shapes and sizes, too beautifully detailed to be done by hand. A set of giant ramping reindeer welcomed the visitors to the central fountain, the water frozen in a swirl and flourish like state and yet, the only sound from the garden itself was the gentle flow of rushing water. If he wasn't so emotionally tense, Hans would've found the beauty in this near masterpiece. His last thread of sanity snapped however when he caught the eyes of a sculptured man cowering below that of what seemed to be a 'Heroic' figure dressed in armour, brandishing a mighty sword. The blood in his veins froze.<p>

"I hope you are prepared, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I find these dealings rather tedious. Oh you have noticed my latest addition. I rather like that one. Ironic really, a powerful warrior striking down that of a weaker foe who deserves no less" Elsa smirked from where she stood; the opening of the gardens. "Fitting for the moment don't you agree?" she giggled to herself while a frown contorted into a scowl on the man's face. He had seen those eyes freeze over before him not yesterday as the man cowered for his life before the Queen herself snuffed it out. He realised the symbolic meaning behind the statue. The warrior was faceless and cared nothing for life. Much like a winter storm.

"Let us begin. Choose your weapon"

"Ah ah. I believe the challenger gets to choose the weapon first. I wouldn't want you to be at any disadvantage here Hans. It might have you looking bad" she stepped forward onto the gravel like stones surrounding the fountain where their dual was to commence. Two dark clothed men followed her carrying between them a chest. Opened it held a range of weapons to be used for battle. The Prince selected a longsword all the while still scowling at the Queen. She didn't even beat a lash before an identical sword materialised in her grasp made of shimmering ice. It was translucent enough to gaze through and by the look of the blade sharp enough to cut steel.

"Shall we your Highness?" he moved his gaze from her sword to her eyes.

"Of course, your 'Majesty'" he spat the words before lunging in with a thrust of his sword. He knew his blade wouldn't touch her but he had to assess her reactions, the way she held herself and her sword before he could fully begin the fight. The Queen didn't bother to raise it in defence, taking but a step to the left she twirled gracefully out of his way to stand at his right shoulder. A quick swing of his blade she moved once again to give distance between them, a smirking making its way across her face.

A dual would end after first blood was drawn from the blade. Hans had witnesses enough of these duals to know that getting that win was a challenge itself. Master swordsman knew how to keep their bodies angled enough to avoid nearly every attack thrown their way. They also wore heavy armour to keep themselves safe from the sharpness of steel. But as Hans gazed at the self-claimed ruler he saw only a woman. She didn't appear to be trained by her casual stance nor be strong enough to swing the sword with damaging power. But Hans wasn't a fool; Elsa held a longsword easily in one hand while it did nothing to way down her speed. He had to remain controlled and think about this carefully. The Snow Queen was wearing another of her ice dresses conjured earlier; taking in the material like any other the Prince assumed it wasn't going to save her from any strike. However his best option to win the dual quickly was to cut either her hands or any part of her open torso.

'Going for her neck would be too obvious, her chest would be open but difficult to reach' Hans was planning his actions while slowly circling his opponent. Elsa for her part merely watched the man with her cold piercing eyes. She was polite for him to make the first move. Again he stepped forward with a high strike aiming at her left side but only to hit air as the Queen twisted herself to stand just outside the blade's course. The tip drove itself into the earth as Hans rested his arm. This repeating action of swing and miss was going to set his nerves higher on edge and that was exactly what the Queen wanted. Raising his blade up before him carefully, Hans glared.

"You are no fighter. I bet you haven't fought in a real dual before. All you can do is avoiding the blade am I right?" his accusation only got more smiles.

"You are correct that I have never fought in such a battle with blades. Of course I have never had the need to or an opponent of worth. You Prince Hans are the first to openly challenge me in the anyway. It was intriguing, I couldn't let this moment pass without a little more insight. As for my abilities, why don't you find out what I can really do?" she finally lifted her blade to point at his heart, eyes hooded. He growled as he wacked away her sword to jab at her chest but the steel met that of ice as she blocked his attack with ease. Hans learnt quickly that his blade was heavier and he didn't have near the same speed as she but he had strength enough to force her down if he could lock the blade at the next encounter. His mind was telling him to finish the battle before she could torment him with her evasiveness.

* * *

><p>Irena, like her brother had seen her share of battle's between knights fighting for both honour and wealth. She'd witnessed cheating, scheming and nearly every tactic the foes placed against each other to add to her vast book of knowledge on the subject. Unfortunately she has never wielded a sword so her mind was of little use here when it was her brother to face an opponent who was as cunning as they come. She stood silently as she watched her brother try to land a strike against the monarch. Swinging in a wide arc he tried to at least get the woman to block his blade but she just kept avoiding his blows one after the other. Hans was starting to lose his cool very quickly if the mist created from his heavy breathing was an indication.<p>

"Hans, don't lose your head. You are a skilled swordsman and strategist, just concentrate…" she whispered under her breath trying not to wince at her brother's lack of grace in each movement. Elsa did lift her blade again and this time took a swipe at Hans. If he didn't move his head to the side as he did, more than just a few hairs off his side-burn would've been cut. The look in those blue eyes was nearly tormenting and that made Irena gasp quietly.

"She's playing with him"

"She is" looking over her shoulder the Princess found Anna standing there, her arms folded with a sorrow-filled expression on her face. She didn't appear sad for either of the combatants but rather the situation itself.

"She knows swordplay?"

"No" reddish blonde locks loosened from their woven holdings with the movement of her head. "She's only reading his actions and knows where he'll strike. Elsa's had no time for lessons in any weapons training; she doesn't need it with her magic. Agreeing to this dual is just entertainment for her"

"She treats this as a game? Someone can get badly hurt here Anna!" Irena squeaked.

"I know that! That's why I didn't want this to happen, but no one listened to me. I can't stop it now and neither can you. Whoever draws blood will be the victor. We'll just have to wait…" Irena didn't like the idea of her brother falling prey to the mental taunts of such a woman. 'A game. She thinks all of this is a game'. Shaking her head, the Princess went back to watching the exchanged blows, their blades clashed like thunder and send sparks falling to the ground. Hans seemed to try and get the Queen into a lock but she was using his momentum to her advantage and breaking his centre of balance at every turn. Irena couldn't help but silently pray. If the battle didn't end soon, someone might not come out alive.

* * *

><p>Elsa was enjoying herself too much to actually take the situation seriously. The sight of her foe in a state of uncontrollable rage had her heart pumping quickly and her fingers twitching with anticipation. Oh how she would rejoice if allowed to release her magic upon the soul of this retched man and finally put his pain to ease. A cold dead ease. From the repetitive attacks against her she had yet to retain a single mark of disorder. Her hair was still pristine and woven in its intricate braid; her dress still sparkling in the light and in one piece. But Hans, his attire looked like it was to tear apart at any moment. After a series of attacks, the man hadn't done well enough to block her counters and tears were all over his person. While the Queen made sure not to cut deep enough to touch skin, the amount of flesh revealed was almost rivalling the size patches of cloth that weren't ripped. Elsa snickered at the thought of the man freezing himself solid before the dual was to complete.<p>

Some moments ago she noticed her love had come to join the crowd of spectators. Before the match she took the girl aside for a word alone. The younger tried and pleaded for the dual to be cancelled and forget that the Prince made any insults to their announcement but Elsa refused. He had to be taught a lesson and she was the one to make the point. Anna was hers.

The Snow Queen said the girl could return to her room for the afternoon if she wished but seeing her beside the twin Princess only reinforced her theory. Anna cared for the man's safety but she didn't love him. There was a look those teal eyes sent her that had Elsa pause in her flurry of attacks. It was a silent plea to not drag the outcome they knew was inevitable. Exhaling in frustration the blonde turned back to the auburn haired man, her sword at her waist and shoulders back.

"Your stance is appalling, your skills needing and your only chance now revoked. You will never have Anna. She is mine"

"I will never give her up! You hear me witch?! She is not yours! I won't allow-" time stopped as Hans stood there shouting his last words. The crystal like sword had left its master's hand to sail perfectly over the distance between them, aimed at his head. Hans finally found his body unable to move for the first time, exhaustion taking hold. He had stared death in the face many times at the end of a sword but that was training in his homeland. He had been cut so many times he hardly felt the pain anymore, but in that painstakingly long instant that his life was but a lone thread ready to be cut against the edge of thin ice, he could've cried. Why was he to die like this...?

When instead of a powerful thrust, he received only a light sting to his cheek. Hans realised, he'd closed his eyes waiting for the death to take him. The sword was nowhere to be seen and he stood there on two solid feet; heart still beating. A hot, wet line ran down his cheek slowly, touching the liquid he found his own blood staining the material of his gloves. He'd lost. Not his life but the dual. First blood was drawn by the Queen and therefor he had to stand down. The male twin fell to his knees when a feeling of relief overwhelmed his body, the sword clattering to the gravel beside him as he still remained in a daze.

"You have failed. Anna is mine to do as I wish Prince Hans…" she wasn't even looking at him anymore. She'd done her duty; fought him as tradition states. She didn't however need to remain to watch the pathetic excuse of a man wallow in self-pity and dishonour. Said man didn't see it that way. With teeth clenched and crazed look in his eye, Hans grabbed his sword and launched it towards the Queen's back with a battle cry. If he had to bleed so did she!

The steel never touched its mark. Instead it drew the blood of the one who caught it in hand to save her beloved Queen. Hans was astonished that one person he fought so hard for would blatantly injure herself for that ice witch. Anna was standing at her love's open back holding the steel blade with nothing but wool gloves. Red droplets of life stained the snow as the liquid traced from her wound down the length of steel. She was hostile. Her eyes dark, her frown clear and a piercing gaze was tearing into the kneeing man.

"Is this what you wanted so desperately Hans? You wanted blood, there here it is" she chucked the blade back at his knees so he could look upon the horror he just inflicted.

"Anna no! Are you alright? I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to attack my Queen when her back was turned? You weren't trying to kill her after you lost the dual? Tell me another lie Hans. Any other believable lie!" the strawberry blonde clutched her fists tightly, ignoring the stinging pain. She had never felt so angry before. Her stomach was knotted and her head clouded but she didn't care if her emotions were out in the open. Hans had betrayed her. Her trust and honour in him was gone.

"Anna…"

"No. you don't get to say my name. Not after doing us so much shame in your actions. Why can't you understand Hans? I love Elsa! I want to be with her, here in Arendelle. She's done so much for us all I can't leave her. Not now. This is my home. Please just accept that!" without a look back or any further recognition the trainer grabbed the blonde's hand, bloodied or otherwise she didn't care and lead the monarch back into the castle. The guards followed with Kristoff leading the pack and soon all the other guests who came to watch dispersed; leaving only the Prince to drown in his shame and his twin sister to pity him for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Man this was a hard one to write. I've done very little action like scenes before and this was my first sword fight so I am terrible sorry if it's not up to your standards! Please be kind to me here. It's been a long week. Again. Hopefully next week will be nicer to me. <strong>

**Yes I know you all hate me for not killing Hans, (trust me I want to so so so badly) but if I did the story would end and then all those other planned chapters would be to waste. Plus my ending is what i wanted to happen in the movie but...So revenge will be delayed… I also apologize if the P.O.V in this one is confusing. It ended up being all over the place without clear markers. Read and Review please! Thanks again guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update this week. I'm not going to rage on about excuses just I've been busy. This is like a fill in chapter with a little bit of general background and it's not my best plus no beta means my own read-through sometimes isn't enough. The whole story will come another time (when I have it). Yes, I promise all questions will be answered in future chapters don't worry. I also have to apologize to you faithful followers, my updates are going to be pushed back a little. The one week may turn into 2 weeks from here. Sorry guys, forgive me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Helping Hand of A Friend?…or Foe?<strong>

The afternoon sky was covered by dark heavy clouds and the snowfall that began at midday built up quickly on the ground, walls and every other available surface. By the time Irena had somehow convinced her brother to leave the sanctuary of the gardens for their warmer ship, the snow was two feet thick and their walk back was that much harder. The Princess kept a steady hand on his arm to secure he didn't fall over from his near emotionless state and absence of mind. He was almost a dead man walking as he placed one foot in front of another, repeating the process without care of the snow or his growing shivers. Irena really couldn't bring herself to say anything about the situation her brother had himself in. He knew from the beginning falling for the girl was going to be challenging especially with their difference in status. But he didn't care. When it came time for Anna and her father to start their travels again, distance and time would pull them apart in some way. Again he didn't care. Then her disappearance came via messenger and Irena had to watch her brother's heart shatter into a thousand pieces that no one could fix.

The resemblance of the two states now was uncanny and the Princess hoped he wouldn't do anything reckless. The cobblestone path wasn't faring better against the snow than the gardens but it seemed to be lighter the further they got from the castle. Before they hit the port a man stepped out from an alley to block their path.

"My boss wishes to have a word with you…" his voice was ruff and very deep. Irena didn't like him.

"You shall return to your employer and inform him we are returning to our ship for the evening. My brother is not well and he requires rest" when she turned round to go back the way they came she found another man at their exit.

"He insists to speak with you"

"Look sirs but my brother is unwell and he must be treated as quickly as possible. I ask you to stand aside"

"We know about his loss in the dual Princess. That is one thing our boss wishes to discuss. He will be waiting for you both on his ship at dusk. Do not be late" after saying his piece, both men left quickly without another glance. Irena didn't know what to make of being ordered around by shady men but she couldn't worry about them at the moment, her brother was still in a daze and she had to get him to their physician quickly. The princess wasn't to be insulted, she saw the insignia those men wore on their uniforms. Weselton. .

* * *

><p>"He is physically fine your highness. Any injury he sustained during the dual is superficial at best. His bruises will heal nicely and his exhaustion will pass with plenty of rest" the man spoke softly as he finished the examination of the Prince. Hans was changed into clean clothes as he lay on his bed; still unresponsive to any attempts to get his attention.<p>

"I can see that doctor but what about his mind? He's been like this since the match…"

"I'm afraid he is deeply traumatised over something, perhaps the match itself? Or something could've caused him to freeze…Did the Queen use her magic on him?" Irena was silent for a moment

"Making the one you love bleed would be enough…" dark brown eyes looked at her.

"It is possible"

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to have Hans rest for the night and call for you in the morning if he is not better"

"Of course your highness" he bowed before collecting his things and left the cabin, closing the door behind him. Releasing a sigh Irena took the chair beside her brother's bed. After returning to their docked ship, the siblings locked themselves up in a cabin wanting no disturbances until the physician checked over the Prince. Finding a man in the town available to check over a visiting Royal aboard a ship was difficult but managed by the time it was sunset.

"How did you get yourself into this mess Hans? You've seen Anna bleed before. Plenty of times after her many accidents; what has you like this?" Irena spoke in little more than a whisper.

"I caused her pain…" she looked up surprised he'd said a word. "…her hand. I cut her hand, I caused her injury. Why did she catch the sword? Why did she do it?" his voice was whispered and aloof; almost like he didn't believe himself conscious. His eyes were hazed and unfocused.

"I don't know Hans. Because maybe she really does love the Queen…"

"I won't accept that" he sat up to look at her. "She can't. It isn't right. That is not the Anna I fell in love with. She's not the real Anna" Irena was starting to really worry for him now. Letting him go into these thoughts wouldn't solve anything. Speaking to her brother bluntly was the only proven method to set his mind back into its usual order. Logical.

"She has to be Anna. I doubt she could be anyone else Hans. I thought you said so before, no one can change Anna"

"And you would be right your highness, but circumstances change" both sets of green eyes snapped to the door where a short old man stood with the same two large men they saw earlier. "Forgive me for intruding but you missed our scheduled time and I thought it more convenient for me to aboard your ship. My men can wait outside of course" with no indication the two large men stepped out to once again close the door. Irena stared down the tiny man.

"You dare to invite yourself onto our ship; into our cabins. You, Duke are bordering on insult to the Southern Isles"

"I apologize well in advance my lady but I feel it is at the utmost importance that I speak to you both on the circumstance of this kingdom. I believe you do not know how that…wretched woman came to power, am I correct?" the Duke was too forthcoming and Irena didn't like the way he held himself before them. They were royalty, he was but a Duke.

He was a short man with grey hair and a puffy moustache; a very obvious toupee sat upon his head and his noble outfit was perfectly ordered to make him appear more regal than he actually was. The Duke of Weselton was known as a trading man. He was well vised in economy and never denied any chance to make his land or himself, richer.

"Speak before I have you thrown from this ship. I have no time for your petty games Duke" Hans didn't bother to look at the intrusive man as he sat himself at the edge of the bed right next to his sister. He was growing a headache from his exhaustion and complicated thoughts of what happened earlier.

"I am not here for games, nor gain on my part. I wish to be of service to you like I was the late King of Arendelle" this got their attention quickly.

"You were associate's with the King…?"

"Yes Princess. I knew him well. We were trade partners for many years. He trusted my judgement as I did his. I was here at the time of that witch's strike too"

"Tell us everything Duke of Weselton" Hans was staring at him intently.

* * *

><p>It was five summers ago that our late King met his end. During what was known at the Summer Hall; a coalition of ships massed in the Arendelle ports for a week of trading. Arendelle was a rich land of invaluable resources; their farming was rich because the land was moist; the water clean from the North Mountain's rivers and fishing was expansive from the open seas. The King also had a deep mine drafted well within the base of the mountain to haul endless amounts of jewels and riches which he sold to other less fortunate provinces. He was a very generous and intelligent King, unfortunately not even he could stop the storm that came out of nowhere.<p>

Sailing into the fjord on a small boat was that blasted white haired witch. With a flick of her wrist a mighty blizzard appeared. It hailed down ice cannons upon the houses and thunder rolled between the darkening clouds. No one could stop the destruction; no one could hide from the merciless force that came upon them. The town was at her mercy and she gave them none.

Soon she turned her eyes to the castle where the guards set up the best defence they could to defend their ruler. Sadly it was no good. Their gate fell within instants of her blasting it with her magic. Soldiers died at her feet like they were nothing more than lifeless dolls she didn't want to play with any longer. King Nicholas prided himself on his morals and met her at his throne. He tried to plead, bribe and reason with her to turn back and let his people live. She laughed as she gave no mercy, killing him without any guilt. His majesty knew he was to die and did so believing he allowed time for others to escape. My ship along with a few others escaped her wrath as she tore through Arendelle like a rabid wolf in a chicken pen. We left with all we could get aboard but sadly that wasn't many lives.

* * *

><p>"Since that day, Arendelle has been under her control. The townspeople are living in fear of her magic and that ever present cold. They have no choice but to bend to her will or they'll die" the Duke sighed with a heavy heart as the royal siblings continued to stare.<p>

"She took the kingdom…in one day?" Irena didn't know if she found that admirable or horrifying. The old man nodded his head to confirm her wonder. Hans was looking more furious than concerned. A fire was now burning in his eyes.

"She took over a kingdom that meant nothing to her? Why would she do that? Tell me! What's for her to gain from this?"

"I cannot dare to speak the thoughts of that woman your highness. All I can assume is she wants what the King had. The wealth; the power this kingdom held over its surrounding countries and perhaps more. I'm not sure sir all I know is that she has it after taking the King's life"

"But what about Anna?" Irena had to voice the intense question much to her gut wrenching feelings.

"Yes! How does Anna fit into this? She didn't know the Queen before she arrived. And that was only two years ago with her father."

"That reddish haired girl? I do not know her your majesty's. My informants only tell me that she has been with the queen for a while. That ruffian of a man has been close in hand to the new crown, perhaps he is the reason the lady is tightly in the witch's grasp. The ice walls appeared about this 'time' you say the girl arrived…" Hans got to his feet to advance on the tiny man.

"You want us to believe that woman took Arendelle for its gold before killing the only monarch, chasing off nearly all its nobles before cutting off all contact with that wall after she got Anna?" Hans didn't know if he should laugh in the man's face or spit in it. It wasn't believable, it wasn't a clean cut story nor did it sound like anything that woman would do. She was intelligent, sneaky, conspiring and viscous. She wouldn't run in head first into anything without knowing evert detail, every escape route, every involved life. The prince wouldn't accept that the Queen was stupid as this old man appeared to be. Voicing such a thing would only hurt his pride further so he stayed quiet.

"Like my brother, I don't believe your entire story Duke. There are too many factors we know the Queen would not risk for such stakes; even if those stakes were gold and power. She couldn't take over a kingdom so easily. The army would rebel against her…" Irena replied.

"And what if they still are?" sleazy blue eyes bore into those of unbelieving. Twitching his moustache with a smirk the Duke looked between the two. "I didn't say all those guards died now did I?"

"How many are you referring to Duke?" Hans looked at him with barely seen intrigue.

"An army's worth Prince Hans. All hidden away up in that mountain" Irena was starting to think this tiny man was sprouting lies for the sake of it. "Don't believe me again? I am wounded from such thoughts of your majesty's. Those mountains are vast, treacherous and unforgiving to any untrained adventurer. However, I did say there were mines in the base of that mountain and they could go on for miles"

"Even if there was a horde of soldiers out there, why have they waited this long? They could've attacked sooner to over-power her" Irena argued.

"They have. They've attacked times before, on the castle, in the town square. Each time they have done little that would harbour that woman's attention. Each time her own forces of dark clothed men on reindeer would fight them off without her lifting a finger. She's using the Arendelle citizens as part of her own personal army to fight for her" the Duke spoke with conviction as he stopped his quick pacing. Irena looked to her brother and saw that deep thought on his face. 'He couldn't possibly be amusing the thoughts this man was giving him right?' she thought silently but that glaze towards her was half the answer.

"Suppose we trust you on this. What is your gain here Duke of Weselton? You survived her first attack, why did you return?"

"I came because she sent an invitation just like she did you. I was to come here for one week's trade. I intend to find out all I can about her while I have that chance. My old friend deserves revenge for what happened and I will not see his kingdom be run by that bitch" Hans actually smiled at his last words. Seems they had something to agree upon.

"Yet you bring very little forces with you. She has more power here than any of us, what makes you think you can get your vengeance?"

"Oh I won't need any forces. The rebels will do that for me" Duke brushed it off.

"What? Rebels? They're attacking?" Irena spoke.

"At dawn. My spies informed me that they've accumulated enough weapons and resources for a strike on the castle. They plan to do it as the guards change over on the wall so there will be some surprise. If they fail there, I have caught word they will attack the town. Take anything they can steal for themselves in preparation for another attack"

"And you assume she will let this happen?"

"She hasn't done anything before now. My sources tell me she doesn't act against any rebels" he smiled while Hans froze.

'That is a lie' Hans had seen what she does to rebels. He witnessed it first hand when she showed no mercy in turning a man into her newest ice sculpture for her decorative garden. She may not be forward when it came to the kingdom but she did retaliate against those fools. In her own personal way she dealt with them, by killing for enjoyment.

"And if what you say is true, then a army of men come running from that mountain and into the town. You expect them to ignore us and go straight to her? I don't know how well your sources are Duke. But no man is foolish enough to believe the words of wars when it's said they'll leave you at peace"

"I would rather believe those words than have that witch rule this kingdom. She has done nothing for the people except lead them to a slow, painful, cold death in this endless winter. I have spoken my piece. What your highnesses wish to believe it up to yourselves but I hope that you will find no enemy in me. I only wish to have her reign of terror end and quickly as possible then return home on my ship. I also wish you luck with that girl of yours" that got green eyes locked on him fiercely. "I know she means something to you both; I hope she doesn't get hurt in this. She lives within that castle and its possible the rebels will succeed…in any case I shall leave you both for this night. Thank you for your time. M'lord and Lady" with that the Duke of Weselton bowed before making his exit, the footsteps of his guards behind him as they left the ship.

Irena turned to her brother finding him in deep thoughts.

"Hans, you can't believe everything he said…?"

"I don't. The Duke of Weselton is known for his spy work but there is more going on here. At least now we have a little insight to the activities in Arendelle. Those Rebels will cause trouble for all of us, no matter what side we're on"

"What I'm worried for is Anna, Hans. She's more in the centre of this because of the Queen and that is the target!" Irena said in a pitch breaking voice.

"Didn't you hear what he just said? Those guards of hers will defend the castle like they did before. That oaf cousin of hers will protect her…got her into this mess I'm sure. I want to know is why Anna is so intent on staying with that woman! I could care less if Arendelle fell to anyone; I want Anna out of this country and back home where she will be safe and comfortable" he replied without a second thought. Irena folded her arms as she stood before him.

"And what do you intend to do about this Hans. She won't talk to you, not after today. I doubt they will let you into the castle…"

"I will go to see her. Anna is the most kind and forgiving woman there is. I'll ask for her forgiveness and it will all pass behind us. Then she can tell me what's really been happening and everything about that snow witch as well. Let the fools battle outside the walls, I indeed to find out what's happening within them"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who has been following and reviewing my chapters. You guys are awesome. Again I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been busy volunteering for the local emergency services here and stuff just gets put off. I still intend to finish this story and I will get through each and every chapter, but the gaps between the updates may increase, they also may decrease so bear with me on it. Also, I know my previous chapter wasn't that great with the action and whatnot. I'll develop my skills and may go back to redo it. I'll let you know. Reviews really are great and appreciated! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**No I haven't forgotten you my awesome readers and thank you so much for the reviews. I'm starting to see a pattern on how to handle Hans. Death is the common vote followed by a good 'thrashing'. But I cannot yet, (sadly) so I'm away from him this chapter, otherwise I might just kill him (in ways that you can only imagine). This one is a little all over the place so bear with me. Also some blood/guts/deaths here too. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where the Snow Falls...So Shall They<strong>

She felt it before she saw it and the thought always made her grin. Dawn was moments away and the fool thought they held the advantage, attacking in the time between darkness and light. What those men didn't realise that Elsa needn't light nor spies to tell her anything. Her element did. Every crystallite that froze to a surface, every flake stacked together on the earth, all of it she could feel; she could see. The pairs of guards walking down the main square before the shift change, the early miner's leaving their homes for the woods and even the so called rebels marching their way towards her castle.

The Royal bedchambers were shadowed from the small glowing crystals hovering around the four poster bed. Piles of cushions, sheets and furs tangled together around its lone occupant as she slept, the light snore indicating she was dreaming happily. Elsa watched the freckle skinned beauty from her regal chair by the window, stunning blue eyes the only thing giving away her position.

Her gaze travel slowly over the blemish free tan skin, shoulder to arm then the hand clutching tightly to the pillow her head rested on, Elsa felt the chair crackle with expanding ice. Her anger was far from sated after their night's rigorous activities and one look to that bound appendage nearly had her building a storm over their serene landscape. The smell of blood was familiar to the Snow Queen, she had seen it many times, been the cause of it even more but she would freeze hell over endless times before she left that sacred crimson liquid spill from Anna's veins ever again. The younger girl was her core, she was the centre of her vision and while she was distant, cold and harsh like winter itself, Anna would bear the blizzard storm to remain at her side.

The tiniest hint of pink came over her shoulder from the east. Annoyance filled her eyes as the sky began to change in welcoming the new day. Elsa didn't want the night to end, she cared little for the battle that was coming but rather she didn't want Anna to awaken. She liked the silence and she watching the girl dream in grins and mumbles. Movement snapped her out of her thoughts as Anna rolled over onto her back, the sheets strained over her torso; her flat stomach and soft breasts outlined beautifully. Pale pink lips smirked. Taking the few steps back across to the large bed her robe dispersed into wisps leaving her bare the day she was born. The tips of her fingers traced a line from the silk sheets up over the valley to the pulse of Anna's neck; there she placed a hot kiss which earned her a rather throaty moan. Naturally because of her winter magic, her body temperature was below normal and anyone who touched her would think she'd already dead. Not Anna.

The younger woman preened at her touch and almost demanded it with such urgency Elsa would've thought the girl mad for wanting such an end. Anna had been her possession for nearly as long as she'd been locked away in Arendelle. Elsa discovered the red-blonde girl's reaction was different from the norm when she clutched the pale hand of the Queen, her eyes in awe and her smile widened as words fell from her lips. 'You're so cool, that's amazing'. It awoke something in the icy heart and Elsa held her close ever since. The girl was fire to her ice. She was heat to her chill. Everything that Elsa wanted was in this girl and she would be damned to the fiery pits of hell and back before she let anyone take what was hers. Seeing those wraps tightly around the wounded hand had her insides raging more than any blizzard she could conjure, she was livid, boiling and wanted blood to flow. But in some light she was thankful Anna was such a soft soul being, her anger could be sated by this girl and her revenge belayed. For now.

Savouring the taste of the salty skin, Elsa made her way up slowly to the girl's brow then to the fiery locks. She almost treasured those strands like her own; delicate, soft and bright. If she had her way they would never be tied in woven braids to keep out of the freckled face but Anna needed her work and Elsa refused to let her cut a single strand any shorter. Like the rest of her, those locks belonged to the Queen. A groan warned the blonde of movement beneath her, Anna was having a dream. A very satisfying dream if the sounds were any indication. The monarch touched soft lips lightly before placing her own satisfying smile worthy kiss upon them. The response came with a lengthy moan and two warm arms sliding over her waist. Sleeping beauty had awoken.

"It's early Elsa…why…?" Anna was too tired to open her eyes and still half asleep by her husky unclear voice so she allowed cool fingers to tilt her head aside making wake for the attack on her throat. Anna released another deep moan of approval.

"You will wake if I say it Anna. Do not complain" she was bound to leave teeth marks but Elsa didn't care.

"But you never told me to wake up so I'm allowed to whine about it" pearly whites appeared in a smirk at her own sneakiness. A bite to her shoulder was the justified response.

"You will not whine now Anna. Besides I thought you'd love to see your work be put to the test. It is after all the moment we've been waiting for" Elsa removed herself from the younger girl to straddle her hips before brushing blonde hair out of her eyes. She'd have Anna redo her braid later that morning.

"What moment? I was enjoying the one we were just having…I have to get up don't I?" she rubbed her still closed eyes to try and wake herself up from the rather delicious dream. Pale skin and glowing irises were the first thing Anna gazed upon, making her grin. A blonde eye-brow lifted before its owner wiped the grin away with a well-placed nail graze earning a soft groan in the process. Feeling better about her control Elsa removed herself from the bed and her love to return to the window, she could hear Anna reluctantly doing the same.

Anna was never one to care about modesty until she met the Queen. She grew up not thinking so much about her attire or appearance after working with animals all day, but now every time she removed herself from the sheets she'd rather have something else covering her freckle spotted body so she wouldn't compare it to Elsa's. This lead the Queen to routinely cover the trainer in a robe of pale blue with a flick of a finger, herself she had no shame over. Bare the day she was born. The dawn was now a mix of pinks and orange as the sun slowly peaked its way over the horizon but eyes were not on the wonderful vision. It was upon the far banks of the fjord and the edge of the city walls. The forest was dead silent, all life vanished with the morning sun but Elsa knew better. Within those trees were men, angry men with weapons, pride and boiling blood wanting one thing; hers. She felt a shiver from the trainer.  
>"I know I'm not the one to feel the cold so much but it's way too early for this Elsa. What am I meant to be looking at?" teal eyes were squeezing in focus to see through the outside darkness. The Queen smirked.<p>

"The show will begin shortly Anna. Have a little patience as I'm to give a nice gift to those poor men" Anna watched in sleepy confusion as the sorceress moved her hands like weaving a delicate pattern in the air. The glow of her magic illuminating their faces but nothing appeared. Elsa directed her attention to the waters where teal eyes found the answer of what was happening. The young trainer gasped.

* * *

><p>Kristoff actually chuckled when he saw the familiar magic take form and dance its way over the water. He had to admit its wielder was quite creative in the arts of battle.<p>

"Why not just invite them in for some tea Elsa? I'm sure they'll love it, ae Sven?" his dark humour brushed aside by a heavy snort from the massive furred animal beside him. The large reindeer was built with powerful legs and a set of antlers that were sharpened to perfection, his soggy dark brown coat shaggy from the years of training and battles. Sven was edgy; he pawed at the ground with his hooves as Kristoff placed the saddle upon his back.

"Easy there bud. We don't want to give away our hand so early. Her orders were to wait for them on the ice before we can have our fun. After all, there is no sight better than ice stained red, ae boy?" he chuckled again following his partners overzealous call in agreement. The sky was awakening quickly causing the head guard to make the rounds. The animals set and the men wielding their finest, he gave the nod for a handful of his men to take out to the ice and call those pitiful scoundrels to arms. This would be a bloodbath before the sun had taken to the clouds and he was going to enjoy it.

"Let's see how they do on a field of ice with nowhere to run" mounted up he collected his few remaining men on the way out of the stables. Elsa had given him clear instructions on what she wanted; the rest he could to do as he pleased. This left Kristoff with a very open battle plan, a wise word from his followers gave him an excellent idea.

"Are they ready for this sir? I don't doubt your own but the others, they might not listen to the calls" his right hand man was by the gate, ready to begin. His words were true to a degree.

"Even if they won't, they'll follow the others. It's in their nature to move as one, if one listens they all will. Now let them out. We have a fight to win"

* * *

><p>Breath became mist as a mass of bodies heaved their weighed steps through the snow. The dark trees thinned out till it gave way to waters of Arendelle. They were on the far side of the castle but just a quick dash round from the outer buildings that made up the store houses. Most thought them mad for attacking a city that held not only the castle but a powerful sorceress. She was no monarch and she was no ruler to them. Their plans were simple. Attack the townsfolk to draw out the guards and then a squad of men could make their way over the castle walls to infiltrate. That woman would be dead before midday.<p>

However, plans always tend to fail. Before they broke the treeline a massive crack echoed over the water halting their advance. A silver mist began to build at the castle's structure before flying out in all directions; its wake everything was frozen. The men braced themselves for impact but it only left a powerful blast before vanishing, their passage now a clean plane of ice from their trees to the castle. The Queen was mocking them. She was almost inviting them to her castle.

The horde was uneasy about the silence that followed. They were trained to handle all kinds of battle situations but when your enemy rolls out a bridge for you, you become very suspicious. A tall beefy man with short dark hair and hollow eyes stepped onto the ice to test his fears. Thorak would never lead his men into such an obvious trap, his years as the Captain trained him so but some things you have to do to move forward; the risk was worth it in his eyes. Lifting his weapon and shouting the charge his cloaked followers repeated the cry and took to the ice. Thorak didn't feel the cold seeping into his boots or the weight of his heavy armour. The only thing he concentrated on was the walls of the castle and the possible onslaught of arrows that could shower then at any moment. But they didn't come. Instead he saw the side doors of the castle open and guards charging out with their spears at the ready. He chuckled. 'Fools. They think they can take on my army of soldiers with pitiful numbers?'

"Crush them all!" he yelled over the heavy footfalls and grunts of his men. The guards charged as soon as they came upon the frozen battlefield, spreading themselves thin into a line. Thorak witnessed his men become eager as they drew in closer to the castle but he soon realised his mistake. The ice began to shake and crack under the thundering sounds of hundreds of feet that were coming from the castle. He watched in horror as a stampede of angry reindeer charged round the frozen fjord from the far side and straight towards his men.

"They're a distraction! Brace for impact! Kill them!" he tried to call out over the thunder. Soldiers noticed the charge and prepared themselves for the attack.

Thorak saw a man riding at the head of the brigade and the ex-military leader growled in anger. He wanted that man's head after witnessing the odd calls he gave to his men and watched as other riders lead off animals in another direction. They had trained the beasts to commands and were using it to trap his men in an endless circle of death. Unsheathing his second sword he sliced his way through the first animal to try and charge him. Breaking the leg of another as he dodged sharp bone and the mass of heavy bodies, Thorak saw his men killed off like ants. It became a slaughter. The soldiers weren't prepared for the raging animals. Most were being trampled to death while others couldn't stop the horns penetrating their bodies; blood curling screams came over the battle as soldier after soldier was clobbered without mercy. Their leader managed to kill another reindeer quickly before it caught him, pulling his sword from its neck he saw his foe; Kristoff. Clenching his teeth he charged the mounted man with fire in his eyes.

Kristoff was grinning from the moment he mounted his reindeer. The call sounded and his herd followed him into the fray. Several of his best men lead smaller numbers of the animals off to surround and confuse the enemy. He wasn't surprised to see many of the first line taken down with sword strikes or well-placed spears but soon the men were falling back in terror. They may be able to take down a handful of his obedient animals but they couldn't stop the ones following. He watched with glee as guts were opened, bodies crushed and limbs went flying. He laughed when he saw one of his larger beasts throw an impaled body over his head. Sometimes he wondered how he became so bloodthirsty but right then he didn't care. He was enjoying it too much. The cry of a dying deer caught his attention to his left, a man in blood soaked armour retreated his sword from its latest victim to glare at him.

"So you're the leader of this pathetic 'army'? Let's see how you really fight" he spoke as the man ran at him, swords ready to strike. Sven didn't even flinch as the steel connected with bone and the two locked in place. Kristoff caught the second sword with the head of his pickaxe and the two started their struggle of strength.

"Tell me; are you really that suicidal to send your troops onto the ice when the Queen can drown then without a second thought? Do you want her head that much you fall for every trick?" he could see his words getting into the soldier's mind slowly, tearing apart his conscious and turning him into a mass of pure uncontrollable rage. Screaming at the blonde, Thorak kicked Sven in the side of the head to send both reindeer and master to the ground. He attacked with a wide downwards swing but again it hit steel as a strong axe blocked its course.

"You'll have to try harder than that to kill me" Kristoff swung his free hand about connecting the butt of his weapon to the soldier's helm, clearing some distance between them allowing him time to return to his feet and check to see if Sven was ok. A glance of the beast charging another soldier made him smirk. Sven was as stubborn as a rock these days. The guard twirled his wrists to get the feel of his weapons once more before giving his foe a smug little grin to edge him on. It worked. Swords were swinging at him like a crazed windmill, aiming for a shoulder or his chest. Thorak moved with swiftness that came from years of hard training and endurance. If Kristoff hadn't spent his own youth chasing after animals and learning to read body language he might've lost his head right then with jab from below. But a well-placed axe saved his life and neck.

"Your men are dying rapidly and soon you will be all that's left standing on the blood of your fallen. How would you feel then ex-captain?" the two had locked in another power struggle after each lost a weapon to the bombardment of attacks. Cries were still echoing through the fjord as swords cut through flesh and bones shattered under immense weight. The soldier's still alive to cry out in unmeasurable pain were left to the final strikes of the mounted guards.

"You think I'm stupid enough to bring in my entire army here? I saw the signs but I chose to ignore them to get to the castle. But if I can't then my men will!" he let himself fall away, losing the struggle and position to collect his lost sword. He timed it well as a comrade went in for the kill at the blonde's back but what he didn't see the man's keen reflexes. Kristoff heard the crack before he heard the cry. Crouching down, he twisted on his left foot to sweep himself under the man's left side and out of harm's way. Grabbing the collar, Kristoff pulled the assailant off balance before plunging his pick into his heart. Gasping and chocking the guard let go, allowing death take him slowly as blood filled his lungs. But now, Kristoff was without a weapon against an opponent with two very capable swords. So goes war.

"You should've spent more time training then answering to that bitch's every command. You'll die by my sword, and then I will kill that bitch by slitting her throat!" Thorak stepped forward to swing down followed by a wide arc of his other sword. Kristoff barely dodged both before charging into the man's side sending them both to the ground. It turned into a scuffle as the weapons were dropped and punches connected. The blonde could easily take a hit and keep going but a gash in his side was making him slower after the last attack. Thorak shoved him aside to quickly grab hold of the nearest sword leaving his back unprotected and open to the lunging dagger. He had never felt such burning pain in his life, muscles ripped, bone broke and his life essence oozing away with every slow beat. The crunch of steps made him look up with murder to the one who had literally stabbed him in the back. Kristoff grinned before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Only knights fight with honour oh great leader. Me? I tend to fight to win. Whatever the means. A handy knife in my boot was the way this time" collecting the sword just out of reach he turning it over inspecting the blade.

"Do it. Show them who you really are. Kill a man as he lies here waiting for death" his breath was shallow and the cold was settling in slowly but Thorak held his gaze firm.

"After I have your head today, your men will retreat to the mountains and your little 'quest' would be lost. Revenge is served cold captain, and no one knows that better than my Queen" Kristoff swung the sword down with velocity and blood splattered over the ice.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to send them all out there Elsa. Some of those deer weren't even trained well. Poor souls" Anna was wrapped up in the sheets once again only this time she lay atop her lover who was reclined against a mountain of cushions.<p>

"They were bred for that purpose Anna. Or have you forgotten your roll in my kingdom, Royal Trainer?" Elsa said before sinking her teeth into a deliciously juicy strawberry. Only the freshest were sent to her and the servant didn't displease, at first light their morning meal arrived; an assortment of fruits, meats, cheese and a side for Anna's sweet tooth; chocolate.

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm happy my lot didn't go but, I'm just saying they didn't all need to be sent out there. The men will have trouble rounding them up later, maybe I should help them…" she groaned as she savoured the bite sized chocolate piece. "…or I can just stay here. God these are so good" she stole another before taking a berry herself. "You have to have excellent eyes to see all the way down there. I couldn't see anything after you frosted the glass but I assumed something happened if you had to send that many"

"Do not concern yourself over it Anna. It has been dealt with by that very helpful cousin of yours. Kristoff will settle the little dispute and be back in time for the midday meal" Anna grinned up at the blonde.

"Can I have chocolate then too? Please?" Elsa stroked the girl's cheek softly before bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

"You must earn that privilege, my love"

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter done. Liked? Didn't like? Let me know about it (nicely please) as all reviews are appreciated. I know after my last attempt this 'fighting' stuff I'm not holding much hope for the 'likes' here but I hope you guys still enjoyed the chapter. Again I'll get the next chapter up soon as possible. Hopefully things are settling down for me so I can refocus on my writing. I have other things to update besides this one. My HP readers are getting impatient. <strong>


End file.
